Beauty of the Beast
by The Promised Ones
Summary: Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified forever? WARNING: RAPE,SELF HARM,FLUFF,BLOOD maybe ,PERVS AND EVIL EMPEROR.
1. an act of cruelty

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION.**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. So Ivan shows Yao little acts of kindness hoping that Yao will grow less scared of him. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

**The Beauty of the Beast**

Wang Yao stared out of his window admiring the beautiful sunset in front of him. Streaks of red, orange and yellow and tiny hints of purple painted the sky so majestically. Never once had he stepped outside the Palace for it was forbidden. If he could, he would spend only just one day outside the Palace and into the villages. From his window he could see the tall mountains and the little houses that sat upon it. He wanted to explore, meet new people, become friends with someone. He was terribly lonely. A knock on the door was heard. Wang Yao allowed the soldier to come in. The soldier bowed in full respect . "Sir Wang Yao, Emperor Qin Huang would like to have a word with you" the soldier informed Yao. Yao said no word and exit his room and down the stairs. The stair railings were carved into golden dragons. The palace was decorated with every intricate detail, red lanterns were placed on every single pillar. Yao stood in front of the emperor and bowed. The emperor smiled at him, pulling his robes to one side in annoyance. "My son, you're turning 21 tomorrow. Soon, this throne and this land will be under your rule" He grinned at Yao. "I know father" Yao said. To think that he will soon own all of China was too overwhelming. The Emperor gestured Yao to come closer. Yao stepped up the gold plaited stairs and sat down on the floor facing up to his father.

"I'm very proud of you, son" He ruffled Yao's hair and smiled at him. "Thank you father. May I go to bed now?" Yao asked sleepily.

"Of course my boy. Besides, it's your big day tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Yao made his way to his room. He closed the doors and threw himself on his bed. He was happy that he's finally going into power but he wants to venture out on his own too. He gazed upon the starlit sky. How beautiful…

**/**

Qin Huang sighed in frustration at the thought that his step son is going to be next in line to be the new emperor and not his own son, Wang Jia Long. He had to do something about it.

"Guards!" he called out to the two guards on both sides of the doorway. He made a 'come here' gestured towards them. The guards came forward face to face with the Emperor.

"I need you both to do something for me" The emperor leaned forwards and quieted his voice tone so that no one will over hear.

"The carriage for all the slaves are leaving tonight. I want you both to dump Yao in that carriage therefore, when everyone finds out that he's missing , we'll have to crown Wang Jia Long emperor instead. Do not tell anyone about this. Understood?"

The two guards nodded and made their way into Yao's bedroom.

/

Yao's eyes grew heavier and heavier forcing his eyes to close and fall asleep. Suddenly, a loud banging noises was heard on his bedroom door. Yao groaned and trudged to his door. He groggily opened it revealing the two guards. Yao was about to scold the both of them for interrupting his sleep until one of the guards threw a fist on his stomach. Yao fell back onto his knees. He winced at the sudden blow on his stomach and tried to get off the floor until the guard slammed his foot on Yao's back which forced him down onto his face.

"Hey! What do you think you're-mfff" The other guard gagged Yao before he could scream for help. Yao was so confused, so clueless, so hurt. His arms were tightly bound together behind his back. What were they going to do to him?

"Oi, get the sack!" One of the guards told the other. The other guard took out a big sack and began forcing the petite Chinese man in. Yao struggled under the cloth that gagged him as he tried to scream as loud as he can. His arms started to grow numb as he started to kick uncontrollably. Then, he felt a hand painfully yank on his hair. Yao gasped in pain. "Why won't you shut up?!" The guard spat. But Yao continued to protest. The guard grew tired of his pitiful cries and swung his foot onto the man's flawless face. Yao's body jerked backwards, a few strands of hair being pulled out by the guard. Yao had always been weak and helpless but he doesn't want to give up this time.

"Quiet down!"

Yao however still refused and desperately made as much noise as he could. He thrashed his body everywhere, wanting to be let go. The two guards struggled to get the man into the sack. Yao successfully kicked one guard on the face but that wasn't enough. It only lead to more trouble. The guard groaned as he placed his hand on his right cheek rubbing the already bruised skin.

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya?"

Yao furrowed his brows and gave the guard a dirty look. The guard chuckled.

"You're cute" Then, he grabbed a chair and aimed on Yao's head. The petite man flinched ready for the upcoming waves of pain. And so, the guard plunged the chair onto the Chinese man's head. The guard threw the chair with all his strength repeating the process again and again. Yao writhed violently. His body twisted and turned in abnormal angles blood seeping out from his forehead. His head felt heavy, dizzy, as if he was about to throw up right there at that scene. The pain could never end. He shook, cried and pleaded but his pleas were never heard due to the cloth logged against his mouth.. Tears stained the fragile man's now bloodied face. The pain was too much, too strong that his world began to falter, the scene, the blood began to disappear. His mind was now blank as his brown eyes stared into the darkness of sleep. The pain was still in presence.

/

Yao wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar place. His vision is slightly blurred, head still throbbing from the beatings. He sat up slowly. He shivered a little. He sees men, woman, children around him all huddled up together from the bitter cold. He looked down on himself and noticed that his royal robes were replaced by rags. He was so confused he didn't know what was going on.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Yao asked the woman next to him.

"You are in a carriage to Russia"

"Russia? Why am I going there?

"Aren't you chosen to be sold as a slave?"

"Slave?" The Chinese man questioned. Did his father plan this to get rid of him? Or were the guards really that hateful towards him?

"Why? I thought we were all humans. We're not an object to be sold"

"The Emperor told us all that we are becoming poor and if we don't start earning money, we'll all die. So he decided to sell us to the Russians. He says they are very rich…"

This is wrong. This is very wrong. This goes against everything Yao thought the outside world will be. Anger built up inside the petite man, he was meant to be in power in a few days. And once he is in power, he would stop all this, stop all the suffering and let everyone live as equal. But now that he is about to be sold as a slave, there was no chance.

Yao leaned back onto the door of the carriage until it was suddenly swung open which made the Chinese man stumble out of the carriage. Yao somehow landed on something incredibly soft, white and…cold. The carriage driver suddenly grabbed on his arm and forced him to stand. Yao shuddered from the winter winds. His clothes weren't enough to keep him warm. And what was worse was that he was barefoot. The carriage driver lead Yao and the other slaves to this small hut where a man bundled up in a long coat stood.

"Here. You can take care of these lot now" The driver left us.

Yao and the other slaves were forced into the shower rooms. Jets of ice cold water hit against Yao's pale and bruised skin. He shuddered uncomfortably until a man dragged him out of the shower and towel dried his hair and skin. The man applied powder all over his body and face. "You must look clean and beautiful for your masters. They wouldn't buy you if you're not presentable" the man said with a thick accent. Yao scowled. He thought of his people. How they were all going to be bought by strangers. How they'd all be separated from their families. How they're going to be treated by their owners. And the children…those poor little children. Yao let a single tear slip down his face. The man looked up at him. "Don't cry, you'll be fine" he tells Yao. He smiles at him and then leads him outside once again with the other slaves. They all stood in a single long line. Yao stood there anxiously in the cold hoping he would get a kind owner. He shivered once again as one small little drop of white fluff landed on his shoulder. And soon, more and more of them fell and landed on his head, shoulders and eventually falling on the ground. His feet twitched desperate to feel something, anything warm. Then, out in the distance, he saw two black horses dragging along an open carriage. And on the carriage sat an intimidating looking man wearing a long beige coat with a long knitted grey scarf covering his neck and mouth contrasting a large pointy nose. His eyes were the unusual colour of purple and his hair was an ashy blondish silver. He approached the hut and his horses halted right in front of Yao.

"Ah! Lord Braginsky! I never thought you'd be looking for a slave!" The man with the thick accent said.

"Yeah I just need one to help me around the house. You know…the bigger the house the harder to clean" the man with the scarf replied.

"Ahh yes…you are welcome to pick any you'd like."

The man was probably about 10 cm taller than the petite Chinese man. Yao watched him examine the other slaves one by one from the far end of the line and waited for his turn. Once the man reached Yao, he paused for a brief second admiring his hair, eyes and skin.

"What beautiful skin you have …" the man brushed his hand against Yao's cheek and worked its way upwards. The man stopped when he felt a small lump on the side of his head. He brushed away the hair covering the petite man's forehead and there lay a scar. It was still healing. Tiny beads of blood seeped out from the corners of the cut. The Russian put his thumb over the wound wiping away the blood. Yao hissed at the slight sting he felt on his head.

"I'm sorry if that hurt" the taller man calmly said. He gently brought his other hand up to caress the bruise growing on Yao's cheek. "My god...what happened to you?" He looked up and down at Yao and noticed that his clothing wasn't enough to protect him from the cold. "You must be freezing. You aren't even wearing any shoes…" the man sadly said. He sighed then gestured towards the seller. "How much for this man?" he asked him.

"That'll be 50,000 roubles"

The taller man handed him the money and left with Yao under his care. The Russian turned towards the Chinese man and smiled at him. He huffed himself and Yao onto the carriage. His horses began to turn around and travel to the opposite direction. Yao shook and rubbed his hands against his arms trying to warm himself up. The Russian looked at Yao in sympathy. He took off his own scarf and draped it around Yao's shoulders. "I know it isn't much but I hope you'll accept it" The Russian gave Yao a warm smile. Yao smiled back this time. He thanked him for his scarf. "By the way, I'm Lord Braginsky. But you can call me Ivan. What's your name?"

"I'm Yao"

* * *

**WAS IT GOOD? IM SORRY FOR BEATING UP YAO IN THE BGNNING PLSS DON'T HURT MEHHHHH….**

**I ACCEPT GOODAND BAD REVIEWS ! R & R MAKES A WRITER EXTREMELY HAPPY..**


	2. an act of pain

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION.**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

******FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GANGING UP ON MY FELLOW TROLLER. I APPRECIATE IT. AND I AM GLAD MANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. TRILLIONS OF HUGS AND KISSES FOR YOU ALL.**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. So Ivan shows Yao little acts of kindness hoping that Yao will grow less scared of him. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

Yao's eyelids grew heavy as dawn was beginning to close in. It was until the horses halted in front of a huge mansion surrounded by many trees. The center piece is of a fountain with angels blowing their horns where the water came out. The falling water was frozen which beautifully created patterned arches around the fountain. Yao's tired eyes admired the mansion. He has never seen anything so elegant (although he lived in a palace but he didn't find his palace to be as grand as the mansion) and at the same time lonesome. The mansion seemed to be separated from civilization, away from the near by towns and local people. A huge house but only one man lived inside it.

"This is the Braginsky Manor. I'll give you a brief tour around my home so that you don't get lost. It's fairly big so it is quite easy to get lost" Ivan said quietly. He helped Yao out of the open carriage and freed his horses out of the straps of the carriage. His horses automatically headed towards the stable and rested there. Ivan turned the key on the large arched wooden door. Even the door had every bit of detail. Angels were carved on the right side and demons on the left side. And right in the middle was a baby in the arms of both an angel and a demon. They looked like a family...what could those carvings mean?

The door opened revealing the most elegant entrance to a home. The ceiling was so up high it could reach the heavens. And right at the center of the ceiling was a huge chandelier. The single chandelier was enough to brighten up the whole room. Two curved staircases encircled the open space and right at the middle was a glass grand piano. On the wall is a painting of sunflowers similar to the one of Vincent Van Gogh.

"Yao, I've already prepared a room for you and your welcome to borrow some of my clothes" Ivan climbed up the stairs and gestured for Yao to follow. Yao brought his tired legs up the stairs and followed Yao into a bedroom down the corridor. Once they entered, the room looked fairly tidy. Almost untouched.

"Every single room here has a bathroom and I've already given you some soap and shampoos. The towels are in the armoire" All Yao could do was nod. He was too tired to do anything right now.

"Yao, are you ok? Does your head hurt?" Ivan says in worry.

"I'm fine" Yao replied. Ivan exits the room to get a duvet for Yao.

"Here. It gets extra chilly at night so you might want a duvet instead of a blanket. If your tired we can skip the tour and leave it for tomorrow instead. I'm pretty tired myself" Ivan smiles and hands it over to Yao. Then he exits the room ever so quietly leaving Yao alone in the cold, large room. Yao slumped over on the bed and notices how big it was. You could fit at least six people in it. He throws the duvet over the mattress, lay on it for a few seconds and thought to himself. At least he's out of the palace he called prison. He's finally free and that's all that matters right now. He got his wish...in a completely different perspective. His mind pondered on Ivan suddenly. Yes, Ivan is kind. But a small pang of anxiety ran through his veins. The man was huge, he lives alone in the woods and he looks somewhat intimidating. He doesn't know the man well enough to judge him but his first impression on Ivan looks to be frightening. Yao forced himself off the duvet. He walked towards the armoir and took out a towel then headed towards the bathroom. Yao slowly lifted up his rags and over his head. He stared at himself naked in front of the giant mirror in the bathroom. There were marks all over his skin, a giant purple-blue mess on his stomach. The rope burns occupied the space on his forearm. His eyes were all red. He looked terrible. Yao turned on the shower and waited for a few minutes for the water to turn warm. Then he slipped in ignoring the sting on his cuts when the water hit his skin. It felt so refreshing, so calming. It felt amazing.

/

Ivan looked down at the empty crib. He caressed the golden wooden bars whilst looking out at the great distance behind the window. He could see the town from here. The pretty city lights created patterns when seen from above. The man picked up a little stuffed animal from the crib and held it close to his chest. His knees slowly gave way to the heavy weight in his heart as Ivan's knees thudded to the ground. His cheek nuzzled the head of the stuffed animal. It felt so soft and welcoming. He let one tear slip from his purple eyes and fall down onto the toy's head. "Serafina" Ivan whispered to himself.

"Serafina..."

And he wept alone in the darkness until daylight.

/

Yao moaned when the light seeping out from the curtains hit his eyes. He sat up rubbing away the sleep left in his eyes. On his lap was a note:

_Yao, _

_I've left for work early this morning. So I can't give you a brief tour of the mansion. I'm sorry. So instead I drew a house plan for you. It's at the back of the paper. Today, I want you to do the following:_

_Sweep the floors only in the ground floor_

_Fold the laundry that I already washed and dried._

_ Cook dinner. I don't mind what you cook. _

_Pleas help yourself with the food in the fridge and take a break from cleaning. I don't want you to get exhausted from working too much._

_Ivan_

__Yao looked at the house plan. The house was huge containing about twelve rooms. Yao heaved himself up and opened the door. He poked his head to the left out of the door frame. The hallway was pretty long and narrow and all you can see at the end of the hallway is light. He followed the house plan and then found himself in front of the two curved staircases. There are more rooms if he kept going straight forward but he wouldn't want to waste his time on that. He went down the staircases and went to the kitchen on the right. The kitchen was fairly huge. The fridge was giant and the counters were polished. Yao's stomach rumbled in greed. Yao scowled. He hasn't cooked anything in his whole life. He always had a chef to for him. How was he going to cook dinner? His master might punish him for cooking him a terrible meal. He opened the fridge door in search of anything that doesn't need cooking. But luckily, Ivan left him some left over omelet. Yao scooped it of the plate, not bothering to find some forks and spoons, and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. His stomach growled in need of more but soon, the omelet was gone.

/

Four hours have passed and Yao had done everything in the list except for cooking dinner. So, he decided to explore the mansion further. He entered the library. He had never picked up a book his entire life. Yao walked from aisle to aisle reading the titles of each book. He pulled out one book titled 'song of the sleeping sun'. He read a few pages and put it back. Yao admitted to himself he isn't as educated as he needs to be. What more if he actually became the new emperor? Yao looked at the grandfather's clock behind him and noticed that it was almost six and he should be cooking dinner. He skimmed through the final aisles an found a cook book (to his relief) He dashed to the kitchen and clumsily looked for ingredients to make Borscht. Yao has never cooked before so he had no idea how he was going to do this.

Yao frantically paced up an down the kitchen desperate to make things right. But it was all falling apart. He looked like a complete mess. Some of the Borscht had spilled on the floor and on his baggy clothing (which belonged to Ivan) His potatoes were burnt, his carrots were soft and mushy, the celery doesn't even look like celery anymore. Yao grunted in frustration. He did the everything the book said and yet he wasn't successful in getting it right. Yao brought his hands onto his head gently massaging the temples until he heard Ivan's horses approaching. Yao panicked. He didn't know what to do. The kitchen was a complete mess compared to how it looked like before he started cooking and he also ruined his dinner.

"Yao! I'm home!" Ivan called in that sweet voice of his. Yao slipped on the spilled Borscht and landed painfully on his hands and knees.

"Yao?" Ivan followed the distant noise and to his surprise, found the kitchen in a horrific state. Ivan searched for the Chinese man and found him in a mess, huddled up in the corner of the kitchen with fear captured in his eyes. Ivan walked towards the smaller man and bent his knees to be face to face with him. He held out his hand towards Yao.

"Come on, Yao" Ivan smiled sweetly at Yao hoping that his fear would be thrown away. But the smaller man remained hidden in the corner. A soft whisper was heard.

"I'm sorry...master" Yao sniveled in the corner. Ivan frowned. This wasn't abnormal. It was a daily routine for Ivan. Everyone feared him. Rumours would be spreading behind his back. Many say he's a psychopathic maniac. Ivan was hurt when he heard those rumours. So, he separated himself from the town and only came out of his home when he needed to. But Yao...Ivan didn't want Yao to be terrified of him. It's bad enough everyone in the village hates or fears him. He doesn't want the only person living with him to hate him too. Ivan gripped on Yao's hand tightly and forced him up on his feet.

"It can't be that bad..."Ivan looked at the mess of food that Yao has attempted to cook. Ivan managed to let out a soft chuckle and served it on two plates. Ivan walked through the arch and into the dining room. He set the food on the table and sat down to eat it. Ivan swallowed the mess up and smiled.

"It may not be presentable but it's safe enough to eat!" Ivan patted one hand on the vacant seat next to him wanting Yao to join him eat. Yao sat down next to Ivan and ate his masterpiece. Ivan was lying...

/

Ivan peeked through Yao's bedroom door. He was sound asleep. He clenched his fists until his nails dug into his rough palms. Yao looked so peaceful. Yao looked angelic. Yao reminded him of..._her_.

Ivan hurried towards the last door on the end of the corridor. He twisted the door knob and entered. The empty crib lay there, near the window. Toys were scattered on the floor. He turned the ceiling lights on revealing a small nursery with it's walls painted as a sunflower field. Ivan sat in front of one of the walls and ran his fingers on the painting. It was beautiful, realistic. So beautiful that he cried once again. He rested his head on the wall and sighed deeply. More and more tears fell from his eyes until he couldn't take it anymore and broke out into heart wrenching sobs. His stomach churned at the discomfort. His eyes bled water and yet more and more weight was being attached to his lonesome heart pulling it deeper and deeper into insanity. A swiss army knife gleamed under the moonlit sky. Ivan, with a shaky hand, took it and aimed at his forearm. He pulled up the sleeve revealing millions of scars going in every direction. Some were newly cut and some were healed. Some were thick and some were thin. Some long, some short. But all were for the same reason. Pain. Ivan wanted pain. He slowly glided the knife down his forearm several times and smiled contently. His forearm stung. It hurt so badly. But it felt great. He watched the blood run down from his cut and all over his arm. It dripped endlessly to the floor. Ivan laughed.

* * *

**FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GANGING UP ON MY FELLOW TROLLER. I APPRECIATE IT. AND I AM GLAD MANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. TRILLIONS OF HUGS AND KISSES FOR YOU ALL.**

**PLS R & R. SEE YA NXT TIME !**


	3. An act of torture

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION.**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

******FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GANGING UP ON MY FELLOW TROLLER. I APPRECIATE IT. AND I AM GLAD MANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. TRILLIONS OF HUGS AND KISSES FOR YOU ALL.**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. So Ivan shows Yao little acts of kindness hoping that Yao will grow less scared of him. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

Ivan hurried towards the last door on the end of the corridor. He twisted the door knob and entered. The empty crib lay there, near the window. Toys were scattered on the floor. He turned the ceiling lights on revealing a small nursery with it's walls painted as a sunflower field. Ivan sat in front of one of the walls and ran his fingers on the painting. It was beautiful, realistic. So beautiful that he cried once again. He rested his head on the wall and sighed deeply. More and more tears fell from his eyes until he couldn't take it anymore and broke out into heart wrenching sobs. His stomach churned at the discomfort. His eyes bled water and yet more and more weight was being attached to his lonesome heart pulling it deeper and deeper into insanity. A swiss army knife gleamed under the moonlit sky. Ivan, with a shaky hand, took it and aimed at his forearm. He pulled up the sleeve revealing millions of scars going in every direction. Some were newly cut and some were healed. Some were thick and some were thin. Some long, some short. But all were for the same reason. Pain. Ivan wanted pain. He slowly glided the knife down his forearm several times and smiled contently. His forearm stung. It hurt so badly. But it felt great. He watched the blood run down from his cut and all over his arm. It dripped endlessly to the floor. Ivan laughed.

_"Ivan! Come play with us!" Natalia and Yukaterina urged Ivan out of the door and into the pale snow. Little 5 yr old Ivan dragged his little feet through the thick snow. He followed his sisters to the nearby playground. _

_"So...what should we play?" Yukaterina asked Ivan and Natalia. _

_"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" Ivan happily suggested. Natalia groaned. "But we always play that" Yukaterina sighed. _

_"Ok. We'll play hide and seek first and then Natalia can choose the next game ok! I'll start counting. Don't go too far though. Mama and Papa said so..." Yukaterina turned her back around the younger two and began counting down from twenty. Ivan and Natalia parted ways to look for a place to hide. Ivan slid under the slide but Natalia pushed him away._

_"This is my hiding space. Go find another!" she snapped. Ivan crawled out from the slide and panicked. There was no where else to hide. The swings are utterly useless, the merry go round isn't the best place and the tree that could've been a pretty good place to hide is occupied by his older sister. _

_"Ten, nine, eight.." _

_Ivan saw an overturned box on the other side of the road. He quickly jumped over the playground gates and ran to the opposite pavement. His hands grabbed the box and pulled it over his head. He lay the side of his head down on the soft, delicate snow. Seconds, minuted went by and yet they haven't found him. Ivan smiled. He was definitely going to win this round. His cheeks began to grow numb and sore as waited and waited. Ivan soon grew tired of hiding and so he emerged from his hiding place. Ivan's little eyes searched for his two sisters. He looked for Natalia's long hair and Yukaterina's short hair. He couldn't see them. Little Ivan whimpered. He didn't want to be alone in the cold. What if his sisters left him forever and they'll never come back. Ivan shook off the thought. He didn't want to think of that. He walked back to the playground hoping that they'll magically appear. But then, something else greeted him. The pale snow was dotted in red liquid. Ivan didn't know what was going on at first. He followed the trail of blood as the dots got bigger and bigger until he found two familiar bodies sprawled out on the floor. Ivan's little legs ran as fast as it could towards his two beloved sisters. His round purple eyes swelled with water as he let them fall onto the icy snow. His knees collapsed next to them as he violently tried to shake them awake. _

_"Natalia! Yukaterina! Wake up! This isn't funny! Stop this!" Ivan's lips quivered. He begged his two sisters to open their eyes. He looked for that one little hope inside of him to tell him that everything will be fine and they'll both eventually wake up again. But he knew that it is far too late. Ivan panicked at the sight of the blood making its way out of his sister's bodies. There was too much blood. The dark liquid spread to Ivan's knees. It looked as if he himself were bleeding. Ivan removed his gloves from his petite hands and ran them across Yukaterina's face. _

_"сестра, please wake up" Ivan's purple eyes watered. Yukaterina slowly opened he eyes halfway. She smiled at Ivan._

_"Found you..." Then, with a shuddering breath she closed her eyes forever. Little Ivan didn't know what to do. And so, he did what every other child would do. Cry, scream, shout. Ivan wailed and buried his face in both his sister's shoulders. Ivan prayed for anyone to help him. But the whole area was completely deserted. And little Ivan was alone once again. _

"Looks like were snowed in" Ivan said as he gulped down every last bit of coffee. Yao brought his mug over his mouth And savored the sweetness of the coffee burning his tongue a little. 'Master looks a little different today' Yao thought. Bloodshot eyes, dark circles and that crooked grin that never seemed to cease. But Yao could see the pain in the Russian's eyes. Ivan stood up and gestured Yao to follow him. "Yao, can you please massage my shoulders. I feel a little tense there" The Russian walked to the living room where a single fireplace stood. He set the fireplace alight and fell back onto the armchair. His head tilted up staring at the mini chandelier. Yao brought his scrawny legs behind the armchair and lay his fingertips on Ivan's shoulders. Yao began to move his fingers, lightly trying to pinch the skin underneath the layers of clothing and moving them around in circles. Yao didn't know how to massage a person. But he had seen his mother giving a massage to the emperor. Ivan told Yao to stop for a minute. Ivan took his long coat off to reveal a plain white loose fitting shirt. Goosebumps immediately appeared on the man's arms as he cued Yao to continue. Yao could finally get a better grip on Ivan's shoulders. He felt the Russian's thich skin tense up under his touch. His muscles bulging from the arm holes. Ivan let out a sigh. He loved the warmth radiating from the Chinese man's hands."Yao, I love your hands" he said absentmindedly. Yao's face flushed at the strange compliment.

"They're so soft and gentle. The complete opposite of mine" He chuckled a little. But to Yao, that small hint of laughter seemed forced.

"You don't talk much. I'd love to hear your voice more" the Russian continued. Yao began to feel a little awkward. The constant silence after speaking was tiring.

"Yao, tell me about yourself. I'd really love to know your background"

Yao took a deep breath. He does want to tell Ivan that he is the emperor's step son but will he believe him?

"I'm...t-the emperor's son" Yao stuttered. Ivan's purple eyes widened.

"Your joking right?"

"No"

Ivan's mouth gaped in shock. No words were uttered from his mouth.

"How did you end up here? I mean, you're royalty. I should've treated you with more care. I didn't kn-"

"It's alright..."

Ivan frowned. He pulled Yao in front of him and studied his body. The fabric clung onto Yao's delicate frame so perfectly that he could see fine lines behind it.

"Lift your shirt up"

Yao's was uneasy. His face grew into an embarrassing shade of red. He shook his head.

"Yao, please lift your shirt up"

He shook his head again.

"Yao! Lift it!" Ivan shouted.

Yao trembled as his fingers slipped underneath the fabric and pulled it up. He didn't want Ivan to see his wounds. But he didn't want Ivan to punish him over this tiny little request. He watched Ivan's expression turn grey. His hands wandered around Yao's torso and traced the marks that the cuts in his body had left. Ivan winced at the giant bruise taking up Yao's stomach. He made sure not to touch it. He didn't want to hurt Yao any further.

"They did this to you?" Ivan asked quietly.

"...the guards did it."

"And the emperor let them?"

Yao shrugged. He didn't know who exactly was behind it all. The only people who he knows are responsible are the two guards.

Ivan frowned. His large hands set on top of Yao's and pulled it down along with his shirt.

"You are dismissed for today. Please rest well..." Ivan said to Yao. He exit the room with no trace of sound.

/

Ivan's large body threw its weight down onto the bed. The marks on Yao's skin were horrible. Such a terrible thing to place on skin so perfect. Those scars were so horrible that they were familiar. Ivan's hands clenched on to the sheets beneath him. His body froze in guilt as the memories flooded his brain. Horrific images were forced into his head. Ivan's lips trembled as he felt a rush of cold air sting his exposed skin. He didn't want to remember...but he can't seem to forget.

_Anastasia frantically jolted her arms and legs everywhere eager to be let go of the stronger man's grasp. He had her pinned down on the floor begging for mercy. The Ivan displayed in front of her isn't the Ivan she knew well. His eyes were hazed, his sweet innocent smile was morphed into a lustful one. Anastasia gave up. She knew she was going to be forced into this. She didn't want it to be like this. _

_"Anastasia, you're so pretty..." Ivan's cold hands caressed her hair, then her face, then her breasts. Anastasia squirmed underneath his touch. Her breaths were uneven as Ivan explored her body more. She brought her hands up to his face and struck him as hard as she could. Ivan groaned as the feeling of pain spread out on his cheeks. He rubbed his cheek to sooth the pain. But right in the corner of his eye, Anastasia was on the verge of escaping. Not this time. Ivan grabbed the nearest bottle of vodka and aimed at her head. Anastasia's balance failed and fell as the tiny shards of glass dug into her skin. Ivan stood there laughing as he saw the helpless body on the floor. He towered over Anastasia. She lay there petrified. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. Ivan's muscular body lay on top of her's. No escape. Her clothes were viciously ripped apart and were thrown at the farthest corner of the room. Ivan's giant hands gripped both her petite little hands tightly above her head. Strands of his ashy hair covered his eyes. There was absolutely no mercy in them. Anastasia struggled under the weight pushed against her. She kicked, screamed and did everything she could to attract nearby people. But she knew, no one would hear. Ivan's mansion is away from civilisation. Anastasia squeezed her eyes shut as Ivan lined her opening with his throbbing member. Without any preparation, Ivan pushed in. The entrance was rough and difficult but Ivan didn't stop there. He began moving in and out at an intolerable pace. Anastasia's body arched into painful positions as Ivan got quicker. Her breathing was ragged as she let out terrifying shrieks. She couldn't take it. Her body was being torn apart by a monster. Robbed of her innocence, she screamed out her pleas of mercy. _

_"Ivan...please...stop it..it hurts-AH!" Anastasia's salty tears were rapidly falling out from her sore eyes. But Ivan continued getting angrier and angrier within thrust. _

_"Anastasia, do you know how it feels like to love someone?! Do you know how it feels like to love someone so much but she doesn't even realise?" Ivan's thrusts became harder and harder that the helpless body beneath him couldn't breathe evenly. _

_"Well? Do you!? What does he have that I don't?! I have a decent home, I built all this just for you Ana and yet you defy me! What else am I meant to do?!" _

_Anastasia's body was then thrown into the bed all battered and butchered. Yet, Ivan continued with the sordid act. He pulled back and shoved his hard member endlessly as the bed moved with them. The room was filled with terrifying cries of agony in time with a monster devouring his prey. And soon after, his prey drifted of in the stillness of sleep. Ivan brushed his hair out of his face. He continued though Anastasia was unconscious until he ejected his seed inside of her. He fell onto her chest and panted heavily. His large hands were placed on her shoulders as he listened to her beating broken heart. It was until then when Ivan knew what he had done. His eyes widened in realisation. He pulled out of her and felt a familiar liquid seep out of her. He knew that liquid belonged to him. But when he felt something else come out, he froze. He sat up and stared at her ruined womanhood. The red liquid wouldn't stop running. Ivan whimpered, panicked like a little child. He didn't know what to do. Then, out of the blue, he cried. He grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped his love in it. He gripped her, held her tightly and cried softly onto her hair. Ivan felt horrible. _

_"I'm so terribly sorry my little sunflower...I'm so sorry. I love you..." Ivan murmured into her ear. He over thought of what he had done. And this was the first time he wanted to be punished._

_/_

__Yao walked up the curved stair and made his way to his room. He stopped halfway. He turned at focused on the left wing. He had never stepped afoot on that area. He took out the house plan from his pockets for guidance. There was one room however that wasn't marked on the house plan. Yao, in curiosity, approached the end of the corridor where the unmarked room stood. He turned the knob until a hand slapped onto his shoulder. Yao jumped in surprise.

"Yao, what are you doing?" Ivan said sweetly. He was smiling again when just a while ago, he seemed upset because of the wounds. Yao shook his head and said "Nothing" Ivan forced himself in front of the door leaning on it, guarding it.

"In future, don't come into this room. Ok?"

Yao nodded briefly and walked in the opposite direction. What could be behind that door?

* * *

Thank you all so much for ur awesomely awesome reviews and such...

**KetsuekiNoAoiNamida- lol ur comments make me laughhh...heheh...hahahah..heheheheh  
**


	4. An act of confusion

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION.**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

******FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GANGING UP ON MY FELLOW TROLLER. I APPRECIATE IT. AND I AM GLAD MANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. TRILLIONS OF HUGS AND KISSES FOR YOU ALL.**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

_Yao, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave early today. There had been some problems building the house that we were planning to because of the snow. But after work, some of my friends are coming over because this is the only time we are able to get together. And this is also a great opportunity to meet some new people too! There's a rack of ribs in the freezer. You just need the defrost it and boil it in water. Then take it out and put the sweet and chili sauce I bought a while ago but never got to use. Have dinner ready by eight! _

_Ivan_

Yao put the note back onto the end table next to his bed. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and made his way downstairs. He turned to the kitchen and there on the counter was a note.

_Go to the dining room_

Yao followed his master's order and walked to the dining room. He wondered why he had such a huge dining hall when it was never completely occupied. When he entered the dining hall, he was stunned at the display in front of him. The table was dressed in a fine doily with a breakfast platter on top of it. There were omelets, scrambled eggs, toast that had cooled down a bit and some sausages. Yao's mouth watered as he stared at the food laid out in front of him. It has been weeks since he had proper food. He sat down and gobbled the whole meal up. His stomach growled for more but the food was long gone. Yao leaned back on the chair with a full feeling. He then saw a slip of paper next to his plate.

_I know you haven't been fed very well and I've left all the cooking to you. So I thought you might want to have proper food (I don't mean to insult your cooking) I hope you like it!_

_Ivan_

Yao smiled at the sweet message. He was lucky to have such a kind owner. But there was something mysterious about him. That room he found yesterday...it wasn't on the house plan. Why? In curiosity, Yao got up on his feet and hurried to the mysterious room. He turned the doorknob eager to find out what was inside. But it wouldn't move. He sighed in frustration. Ivan probably locked the door. He groggily went downstairs. One thing Yao noticed was the countless number of sunflower paintings in the mansion. Sunflowers weren't the most prettiest flowers in the world. In fact, through Yao's eyes, they weren't that special. There are hundreds of prettier flowers.

He walked into the living room where the fireplace stood. Yao explored the place. Most of the furniture here looked so old and yet so elegant. The carvings around the fireplace looked like hard work. The small bookshelves were also carved with beautiful patterns. The books displayed looked rusty, as if no one had touched it in years. Yao caressed his fingers on the top of the line of books and he felt the dust build up on his finger. He pulled one book out and opened it. It was a photo album. The first picture was of a little girl who looked a like Ivan only a little chubbier. And at the bottom was a boy who was probably Ivan when he was younger. Yao giggled at the ridiculous clothes Ivan was wearing in the picture. He could tell by his expression that Ivan didn't seem to like it either. At the bottom of the page was another girl who looked a little like Ivan with long hair. Looked a little younger than Ivan... and a little scary. Yao flipped to the next page, coughing when the cloud of dust dispersed into the air. The next two pictures were of two adults with their arms around each other. The woman resembled Ivan more and the man looked like the girl with the long hair but only with quite a bushy moustache. They must be his parents. They looked quite happy with their full family. Ivan was smiling in this picture. A real smile. Yao couldn't help but grin a little. Ivan was so cute when he was little. He flipped through more pages of Ivan and his sisters growing up until gradually, every single photo of Ivan disappeared. His face was either torn off the photo or scribbled on. Yao closed the album and placed it back on the shelf. Why Ivan's face? Why was it only him? The Chinese man fell back onto the arm-chair in front of the fireplace. He thought of Ivan. Ivan keeps to himself most of the time. He also tends to be secretive, never ceased to smile, a huge obsession with sunflowers and no matter how bright his character seems to be, there is just something different about him. Yao brought his feet up to rest in the arm rest and laid his head down on the other. Why did he feel so comfortable around a stranger? He barely knows anything about Ivan and because of Ivan's secretive state, he doesn't think he's ever going to get to know him. The fire warmed Yao's body up as he curled himself up, arms around himself. His eyes drooped unintentionally and he fell asleep.

_/_

_"Yao..." Ivan's faint voice called for him. Yao was stuck in the middle of a dream, darkness around him. He tried to follow the sound of Ivan's voice, but it only echoed around him. He tried to speak, scream. But no sound resonated from his throat._

_"Yao..." There it is again. Still in darkness. Yao gave up and ran to any direction, just to get out of the darkness. When Ivan's voice became clearer, he knew he was going the right way._

_"Yao..." This time it was said as if Ivan was on the verge of crying. Yao quickened his pace eager to reach Ivan. His mind filled with Ivan's sorrowful voice and his dying smile. No. He doesn't want to see Ivan like that. _

_"Yao...why did you leave me?...Yao?...YAO!"_

_/_

_"_Yao? Are you alright?" Ivan asked in concern. Yao flinched at the sudden awakening. The tall man towered over him ,casting a long shadow from the fire.

"You looked cold so I gave you a blanket. But then you started to shake" Ivan bent down on his knees face leveled with Yao's. "...And you were saying my name" The Russian swept away a few strands of hair from Yao's face and stroked his neck area.

"Are you ok?"

Yao's cheeks flushed red as the man's gentle touch sent shivers down his spine. His hands were so cold but yet they felt good. Yao realised that he'd forgotten to cook. "Master, I'm sorry...I-I forgot to cook" Yao stuttered. He cowered under his blanket when Ivan suddenly pulled it off him. Yao shivered as the cool air hit his skin.

"We better start cooking now then"

Ivan took his beige coat off and pulled it over Yao's shoulders. He was cold himself but he'd manage. Someone as fragile as Yao needs it more. The coat was quite large. It was slipping off Yao's shoulders and the his arms were too short to poke out from the arm holes. Yao had always hated his height. But Ivan thought it was extremely cute.

Once Yao finished boiling the ribs in water and pouring the sauce over it, he set up the table. The doorbell rang and Ivan went to answer it.

"Hey Ivan! We bought some food!" A man with shoulder length brown hair carried a container and stepped onto the cold marble floor. A man with glasses and straight ashy hair followed after along with a petite man with curly-ish brown hair. The man with shoulder length hair placed the container on the dining table. He looked Yao in the eye and smiled warmly.

"I don't believe we have met before" He said. The man looked kind. Yao smiled back and nodded.

"I'm Toris. Are you Lord Ivan's slave?"He asked.

"Yes. I'm Yao" Yao shyly replied. The other two men entered the dining hall with Ivan. They all sat around the table and began eating.

"Eduard, Raivis, this is Yao. Bought him a few weeks ago" Ivan introduced Yao to the two other men.

"So he's your slave?" Eduard asked. Ivan nodded while eating. Raivis complimented the ribs and the sauce. The ribs were almost gone. "Ahh.. yes Yao cooked the ribs and the sauce" Ivan stated.

"Oh so he's **that** kind of slave...I thought you bought him to do-"

Toris nudged Eduard's feet. A sign to get him to stop talking. Yao stood in the corner, watching the men eat hungrily. Ivan looked over at Yao still wearing his coat.

"Yao, won't you join us?"Ivan invited him. Yao just nodded and sat next to Toris and Raivis. Yao took the two last ribs and the Cepelinai that Toris brought over. The dining hall was silent as they ate. No other noises were made except for the clashing of the forks and spoons.

"Ivan, I almost forgot to tell you. Boss wants the blueprints pronto. He'll snap if you don't give it to him as soon as possible" Raivis tells Ivan. Ivan looked out the window. The sky was painted dark blue, snow still on the process of melting.

"I'll give it to him now then. It won't take long..." Ivan stood up from his seat and went to grab his grey coat. He went back to the dining hall just to assure the Chinese man that he won't be long.

"I'll be back soon, Yao"

/

"You have some real guts for staying with Ivan, kid" Eduard tells Yao. They were all sat around the living room, the fireplace warming them all up. Raivis nods in agreement.

"Don't you find Lord Braginsky a tad...scary?"

Yao couldn't disagree with the statement. Yes Ivan does scare him, probably because he's a stranger to him. And yet, he feels comfortable with him. Ivan isn't that scary. He's just mysterious.

"The man has been through a lot" Toris said. Yao turned his gaze towards the Lithuanian.  
"Like...what kind of things?" Yao questioned. Toris's eyes widened.

"You don't know?"

Yao shook his head.

"Once he gets hold of you, he won't be able to let go. You wouldn't be able to leave him" Toris warned. Yao, still confused, tilted his head to the side. It didn't seem like a bad thing staying with Ivan. His master is kind, understanding and he owns a large house.

"What's so bad about that?"

Toris leans forward, eyes locked into Yao's.

"He's had this problem ever since. First, it's just an innocent little feeling. Then, it becomes an obsession. I've seen the way Ivan has looked at you, Yao. He's literally attached to you. When he's at work, he talks about you everyday. When he takes a break, he thinks about you. Yao, you need to get out now before these feelings grow even stronger and then it would be way too late"

"I still don't get why it's a bad thing though"

"Yao, we don't know Ivan's condition. He'd refuse to see a doctor. All we know is that this has happened before and it didn't end so well. We don't want it happening again"

"Wait, what happened before?"

The front door opened with a forever smiling Ivan. He carried a box of vodka on each hand. He walked towards the four figures behind the fire place. He handed each of them a bottle as he flicked his open.

"Have you ever tried vodka, Yao?" Ivan asked. Yao shook his head. He took a sip of the bitter liquid. He scrunched his nose when he gulped the one sip. It tasted strange. But Yao liked it. Toris excused himself and asked to leave. Soon the other two were gone as well. Yao and Ivan were alone again. The Chinese man's eyes began drifting off to slumber, vodka still in one hand. Ivan took it off him before it fell and lay him down on his back. A blanket was thrown over the small body as Yao turned in discomfort. Ivan watched the man sleep. His soft steady breathing was the only sound heard. Ivan got down onto his knees and watched the other's sleeping face. No expression at all. He caressed the man's hair, tugging down on the elastic holding it together. His hair is so shiny and soft. Yao's hair was spread out. It clung onto his small frame and fell onto the couch. Ivan admired the sleeping beauty in front of him. He leaned his head forward and lay it next to Yao's. His face felt warm immediately even when they are not exactly next to each other. Yao is so warm and Ivan is cold. The Russian wants warmth. Ivan wants Yao.

* * *

** PRETTY PRETTY PLEASSSE REVIEW. IF i GET OVER 5 REVIEWS, i'LL CONTINUE IF i DON'T i WON'T AND i'LL DELETE THIS STORY because ITS MY GCSE YEARS AND I WONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO STUDY AND WRITE A STORY... IM SORRY PLS DONT KILL MEHHH...**

**HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER! BYYYYEEE**


	5. An act of abuse

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION.**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

The chilly midnight air loomed over the mansion. Yao's sleep was restless. He felt throbbing pain in his head and his muscles were hardly able to move. His eyes slowly opened. The moonlight shone through the window pane and directly hit Yao's brown eyes. He squinted at the sudden change of brightness. His knees slowly drew up to rest against his chest, arms around himself trying to warm up a little. Too tired and dizzy to walk up to his room. But, he knew he couldn't be comfortable here.

His feet slowly slipped down onto the cold marble floor. He shivered at the touch, blanket still around him. His footsteps were faint and light. The frail legs struggled up the stairs as his mind played mean tricks on him. It took him quite a while to make it up those difficult staircase. He headed towards where he thinks his room is and slipped through the door so quietly. It was until he heard a discrete voice down the hallway.

"Yao..."

Absentmindedly, he followed it. For the first time, the corridor looked incredibly long. As if it would take forever to reach the end. But that of course was only his mind. Yao was fully aware of it, and yet he still fell into the trick. He stopped at a door slightly creaked open. Yao didn't dare to enter. He may be a little tipsy but that didn't mean he wasn't conscious of his surroundings. The voice sounded like Ivan's. 'Maybe he's dreaming about me' Yao thought. But when he took a closer look through the space between the door and the door frame, his eyes widened. Ivan was slumped down a corner, shirt off his torso, open button and zipper, a bottle of vodka in one hand and the length in between his legs in the other hand, head tilted up and mouth agape in pure ecstasy. His chest rose and fell rapidly whilst chanting, whispering the name. Yao watched as Ivan moved his hand up and down his writhing member, listening to Ivan's breathy voice.

"Yao..."

Ivan moaned. He hungrily swallowed down a mouthful of vodka allowing some excess liquid to drip down his mouth. Yao had to admit that Ivan looked somewhat attractive like that. Bu he knew that it was wrong to think that. Same sex relations are strictly forbidden in his empire. He was already ridiculed for having such a feminine appearance and he doesn't want embarrassment now. However, Ivan hasn't ever once thought that Yao's femininity was strange. In fact, if Yao remembered clearly, on the day he was bought, Ivan admired him. He remembered every contact Ivan's fingers made with his skin and every words said to comfort him. Yes- Ivan is different.

Ivan's purple eyes suddenly made contact with the brown ones. He lustfully licked his lips and rubbed his throbbing member all the more. Ivan's massive figure quickly stumbled onto Yao's small body. He grabbed Yao's arm and pulled him in the room. Yao landed painfully on his knees. He cowered over the larger man in front of him. From that angle, Ivan looked huge, beast-like. And Yao could do nothing but hide in absolute fear. The man was under the power of alcohol so Yao knows exactly what happens next.

"Yao...I've been waiting" Ivan growled. His member stood straight up. Yao couldn't get up from the floor, he didn't dare to. This wasn't the Ivan he got to know. This Ivan is completely different. Where is his sweet voice? His childish manner? His laugh? His sunny smile? They were all gone and replaced with a lust crazed, possessive unfamiliar man. Yao moved back until he hit a wall. A dead end. Ivan just stood and laughed.

"How cute..." he commented. Ivan bent down to face the Chinese man.

"Suck me" he ordered. Yao tilted his head to the side. He doesn't know what that meant. Ivan huffed.

"I said suck me!" He forced Yao's head down between his legs. Yao's cheek met with Ivan's dick but he refused to put that inside his mouth.

"Open your mouth"

Yao shook his head, too scared to make a noise.

"Open your fucking mouth you whore" Yao's hair was suddenly tugged backwards, a painful cry escaping from his mouth. Ivan then inserted his large member in and thrust. Yao gagged and spluttered uncomfortably. Ivan's thrusts were so deep he felt sick to his head. This didn't feel right. He couldn't breathe and all sound from his mouth was restricted by the large shaft going down his throat. Yao choked on the large member as he gasped and wheezed within each thrust.

"Good boy...mmm your such a good boy Yao...such a slut" Ivan laughed. Yao was disgusted. He felt so dirty. Unclean and unholy. He bit on Ivan's dick lightly hopeful that he will be let go. Ivan did let go of Yao's hair but then threw the man's body onto the bed, like a sack of wheat. Yao trembled as he felt the man's body tower over him leaning his weight on top of him so he couldn't move. His night trousers were removed by the other and thrown into the corner. Yao's breathing hitched. His eyes swollen in fear and pain. The salty waters ran down his eye holes and disappeared behind his hair. Ivan paid no attention to the man's feelings and continued. He spread Yao's legs apart pinning them down on the sides. The Chinese man struggled beneath the man's strong hold as he whimpered when he knew where the huge member was going to go. Ivan lined his dick with Yao's closed hole and pushed in with no lubricant. Yao fisted the sheets beneath him and let out a sorrowful cry. Yao squeezed his eyes shut praying to his ancestors that this will end soon and trying to convince himself that this isn't Ivan. This most definitely isn't Ivan.

Ivan began to move in and out of Yao in vigour. He pushed his member in as far back as he could, pulled out and repeated. Ivan felt great, amazing, this sensation was so powerful. He quickened his pace and chanted a name.

"Yao. Yao. Yao..."

Yao twisted and turned beneath the man crying for help, desperate for this pain to end. His body was being ripped apart by once a kind predator and Yao couldn't take it any more. His body was burning, hurting. His legs were numb from the arms holding it in place. And Ivan...the once innocent Ivan had released his inner demon.

"M-master...ahh...stop it...i-it hurts" Yao whined. His head turned from side to side losing sanity and consciousness. No matter how hard Yao pleaded, Ivan still continued. He grabbed the vodka bottle and drank a mouthful until slamming it on the other's head. The tiny shards managed to escape Yao's eyes but it left the petite man in cuts. Yao's tears were stained red as they ran down his eyes, turning the bed sheet into a mess.

"Shut up!"

Ivan's thrusted harder and harder. So hard that Yao would've explode. Until Ivan squirted his seed in Yao. He gasped for breath and remained inside of Yao for a few seconds. The Chinese man couldn't look at Ivan anymore. What he sees is a monster. It wasn't long until the alcohol had sent Ivan into a deep slumber, the large body fell to the floor, and left Yao alone to recuperate. Yao was breathless and hurt. Ivan's liquid seeped out from his torn hole as they turned the fabric beneath him into vermilion. He turned to his side, back away from Ivan and cried himself to rest.

/

Ivan found himself sprawled across the cold floor. His chest was in goosebumps because of the chill resonating throughout his body. His vision a little blurred but his balance and mind weren't at all hazy. As his eyes finally focused, he stared in shock at his room. The room was a wreck, clothes were thrown on the corner, shattered glass lay scattered on the floor and his bed was a nightmare. Ivan looked down to his feet and noticed his pants undone, his now flaccid penis peeking out from the elastic of his boxers. Ivan blushed and pulled his trousers up and fastened the button and belt. He sat on his bed and noticed a reddish stain. He examined it, smelled it.

Blood.

Ivan's eyes widened in realisation. Blood, a wrecked room, alcohol, clothes on the corner, pants undone all lead to one obvious reason.

Ivan rushed to Yao's room. He couldn't recall what had happened last night and that worried him. He hoped, prayed that he hadn't made the same big mistake as he did back then. He didn't want Yao to be scared of him or even worse...hate. But who wouldn't hate him after doing such a terrible thing? Who wouldn't leave him? He felt his own hot tears run down his pale face as he called out to his love.

"Yao?"

He slammed Yao's bedroom door open in search for the man. But it was empty. Ivan panicked and searched every room and corridor but still, there was no Yao. He stumbled over the curved staircases and scraped his knees on the landing. He called out to Yao desperate for his presence. And no voice answered back. He searched the dining room, kitchen, living room, library and even the basement though he hadn't shown him where that was yet. Ivan's heart grieved as all his emotions were poured out in one insane cry. No man had ever cried like that. No one has ever cried like that. He dropped down to his knees letting his tears fall on the marble tile. He stared at his reflection, the sight of him crying. What he sees is a monster, a torturer. Nothing more. His face fumed with anger because of that horrid creature staring right back at him. He threw his arms at the monster, scratched it and tried to tear it apart. That hideous beast had ruined his life. Now he had no one.

Everything he had loved became everything he had lost.

/

Yao fought against the subtle final winter air staring out onto the blossoming trees that surrounded him. The nearby town isn't far off any more. He was getting closer to civilisation away from the isolated forest hill. The snow is finally melting as it made way for spring. Yao had been walking for half the day now. His legs felt heavy and he couldn't walk any further, but he knew he had to make it before the dawn.

After a few hours of walking he had finally made it down the forest by sunset. The streets and sky were lively with colour. Lights and lanterns seemed to brighten up the whole place. It reminded him of that same village he always used to stare out at back in the palace. It looked to Yao that there was some kind of celebration today. All the villagers were friendly to one another, this was what he would want in China. No one had to fight for food, shelter and survival. And how wonderful would the world be if it was like that? Yao walked up to a rather chubby woman holding out a plate of drinks (probably vodka). "Excuse me, is this a special day? It's so colourful here" Yao asked. The woman chuckled.

"Oh didn't you know? It's the start of Maslenitsa. It lasts for a whole week. And, they have crowned China's new emperor today. I heard that from one of my friends. So the slaves also have something to celebrate. So we have a double celebration...are you slave by any chance? You don't look Russian"

"Oh...no I'm not Russian. I'm chinese"

"So you are a slave... where's your master? He might get angry if you don't return to them" The chubby woman left Yao and went to serve others some vodka. Yao's heart fell when he heard that a new emperor had sat upon the throne that was meant to be his. It was meant to be his throne. He knew he had to go back and claim what was rightfully his own. He moved through the crowd, shoving people to the side. He had no idea which direction he needed to get back home, back to the palace but he knew he had to walk in the opposite direction of the now setting sun.

The skies were darker now. Yao was now far away from the bright celebration and into a dark alleyway. No sound was heard. Only the rattling of cans and glass bottles. And the song of the heavy winds. Yao could make out two figures against the misty fog contrasted by a dim lamppost. They were both leaning on a wall smoking out from their cigars until they turned their heads to Yao.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" A man said in a cool voice. He emerged from the fog and stepped out in front of Yao. The man's breath stunk. He had the strangest face ever. His beard was aging and yet his skin remained intact. The other man behind him walked behind Yao, front facing Yao's back. Yao stood there petrified. He didn't know how to get out of this situation. There was no one here, the alley was empty except himself and the two gruff men and that thought scared him. Yao tried to push himself past the man in front of him but that didn't make any difference.

"Woah...hold on...your a slave aren't you?" He said. The man behind Yao nodded in agreement.  
"Yes he's a slave. Look at the marks his master gave him" The other man chuckled as he lifted Yao's shirt revealing bruises and cuts from last nights incident. Yao looked away shamefully. Another humiliation.

"Did he fill you up well?" The man in front of him jeered. Yao had no patience to reply. He just wanted to get home. He nudged the stranger to the side and attempted to walk away but the larger men held him in place.

"Were not going to hurt you. We just want you to feel good ok?"

"Yeah honey...this is going to feel extra good" The man behind Yao began pressing his smelly body against Yao's and grind them together in circles. Yao felt uncomfortable. He just wanted to get away. He managed to escape the man's grasp and ran. The other two men just laughed. They were far more built and macho than Yao which gave them both quite an advantage as they tripped the Chinese man off his feet. Yao landed stomach first on the cement and wounded his knobbly knees on the way. Yao prayed to god this wasn't happening again, he had just faced the same pain last night. The two men stood over Yao and watched him groan in pain. They both chortled. A foot nudged the helpless man around to face the two men, thirst filled grins on their faces. Yao's eyes looked up in terror as the two men felt his body, touched him in places that weren't meant to be touched, handled him the way Ivan did last night. To them, he was just a toy. Yao shut his eyes, couldn't look at the scene anymore. Until, he felt a rush of air swing past his shoulders and the two men screaming and begging for mercy. Whacks and whacks of metal clashed against flesh, bones were broken until the two men remained silent forever. Yao opened his irritated, tired eyes halfway. By his side was the two men in a mangled mess, stains of crimson covered their head and clothes. Yao gulped as the drops of blood lead to a man's silhouette, scarf dancing with the wind and a water faucet pipe on one hand.

* * *

**hey guys! i might have to stop writing because its my gcse years and stuff but i dont want to because this story is like my baby and i dont want to abort this baby because i think it is pretty damn awesome. anywayzzz...PRETTY PRRETTYPETTY PLEEEASSE R&R!**

**THNX FOR READIN!**


	6. An act of the past

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION.**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

Yao gulped as the drops of blood lead to a man's silhouette, scarf dancing with the wind and a water faucet pipe on one hand. The figure flung the pipe behind him. Yao watched it as it clumsily flew and drop to the melting snow. The shadow's approached him, the Chinese man could see the dark look on its face as the shadow contrasted his sunken cheeks and weary, puffy eyes. His beige coat was now stained carmine and his forever smiling face was still there, as if nothing had happened.

Of course, Yao can't forget what had happened the other night and he hasn't forgiven him yet. But somehow, he feels elated that Ivan found him. Not because that saved him from being abused furthermore by thugs but because he missed him. Running away from Ivan made Yao feel remorseful. Somehow, running away from the Russian is no longer an option.

Ivan said no word as he scooped the petite man off the snow and held him close. Yao stilled against the man's touch and made no protest. He tiredly lay his heavy head against the man's broad shoulders and let sleep take over his body.

/

Ivan placed the sleeping man onto the bed and placed the duvet up to his shoulder. Yao's hair was all over his sleeping face so Ivan gently sweeped the strands off his face and stared admiringly at the beauty. If he could, he could spend hours watching him, stroking his hair and caressing his soft skin but this time, he didn't. He sat down at the edge of the bed and laid his head next to Yao's only for a while.

The strong warm feeling overtook the space in Ivan's heart. It was too powerful, it made the man melt. Ivan wiped off new formed tears in the corners of his eyes and gently tried to touch Yao, to feel him as he shuffles in his sleep. But only to retrieve his hand back before he even touches the man. Afraid to lay a finger, afraid to hurt him again, afraid to be left alone. Ivan let a single tears lip down onto the pillow. And soon, it turned into more. A grown man like him crying as a child would, such a silly thing to cry about. It's simply fascinating how an innocent, natural feeling can end up being so impure, causing so much pain for the pair. Ivan loves this man. Loves this man too much in fact...just like the way he loved Ana.

_Ivan watched as Ana rocked his little baby Serafina to sleep. _

_"When the morning calls awakens thine eyes,_

_And all of the yesterdays forgotten,_

_No more drawn down blinds_

_As your day arises _

_Ye shall not look back on the beginning _

_For the beginning is the past_

_The past ariven from misconduct_

_Those moments had never last_

_Now you are set free_

_to live thy precious gift_

_Until the rising moon destroy's your existence _

_And you've returned to rest in peace"_

_Ivan listened to her voice, admired her beauty and the babe in her arms. His little baby had his mother's greyish eyes and his own ashy hair. Serafina yawned and settled herself comfortably in her mother's arms before falling asleep. Ivan wanted to hold Serafina so badly. To feel his little girl's soft skin and watch her pull a bubbly smile. Ana however, couldn't let him hold her once. She doesn't want a man like Ivan touching the rape-conceived child, infecting her with the same sin. She carefully laid her down to sleep inside the crib and turned around to see Ivan standing there smiling forevermore. Her eyes rolled down careful to not make any eye contact with the man and made her way into the bedroom. She fiddled among the handles of the drawers, an urge to open the damned thing. She threw on a mini skirt and quite a flattering tight fitting top exposing the very most of her cleavage. She grabbed a handful of makeup and began applying heavy coats onto her face. Today, she was finally going to work after a whole year. __  
_

_"Ana, what are you doing?" Ivan stood by the doorway eyeing his possession up and down. _

_"Work" she replied flatly. _

_Ivan's brows furrowed as he grabbed her by the wrist. _

_"You're not going anywhere, Ana. You're staying here"_

_Ana struggled against the man's hold. Her fingernails dug into his pallor skin as hard as she could in eager to force his hand open, but the man's grip only tightened. _

_"Let me go! Ivan, I can't stay here forever"_

_Ivan pulled her roughly close to him. He growled his words into her ear to make sure she listens. _

_"Listen, be thankful I gave you a home, a room, a child and a proper life. All I ever did was for you. You know how I feel when I see you around those men. I feel disgusted seeing their greedy faces on you. I hate it when you walk around with them"_

_"And what makes you so different Ivan? You 're even worse! You kept me with you for about 5 years. I haven't been out ever since. You've raped me with content and I bore you a child I never wanted!"_

_A shrill cry echoed through the hallways. Serafina..._

_Ana walked back to the nursery and picked up the crying infant. Trying to plan her escape, she hurried down the curved stairs of the mansion and aimed for the door. Ivan however appeared out from no where with a rifle. He aimed at Ana and stared at her with a cold, souless expression. _

_"Open the door, and you die. Stay here, you live" he threatened. _

_Ana hesitated, crying infant still in one hand. She had to get them both out of this mansion. It was too dangerous here. She slipped a hand onto the door handle and turned ever so slowly. Ivan's fingers trembled against the trigger, beads of sweat formed against his hairline as his jaws clenched against each other. _

_Ana rapidly opened the door and pushed herself out until a gunshot ring echoed off the walls. She paused. It's been a long time feeling the evening air rush past her skin. So she might as well enjoy while it lasted. Her one hand was stained in blood, body drunk with fatigue. Until, she heard a thud. She spun around and found Ivan, on his knees, shock written all over his face. Then she realised, the crying abruptly stopped. She looked down at Serafina. Her eyes were still open but her body, her little baby body was drenched in the redness of blood. Ana didn't know what to do. Take the baby with her or leave it with Ivan. Without thinking, she left the infant alone on the marble floor and escaped safely. _

_Ivan crawled next to his daughter. The daughter he never held. The child he never kissed or had the chance to talk to. He stared at her grey eyes. Just like Ana... Ivan sniffled and rubbed his nose against his beige coat. This was his daughter. His only child gone because of him. _

_Ivan scooped the baby up and held her in his arms. He tried to imagine, she was still alive. Still breathing and happy. After all, this was his first time holding her. But it was no use. _

_"Serafina..?" Ivan said in between tears. He slid his large fingers in between the baby's little hands. They felt so incredibly soft and warm. Serafina's hands clutched onto the finger, holding on for her remaining minutes. Ivan felt her move. He felt her hold onto his finger with immense strength. Ivan couldn't help but smile a little. _

_"Serafina...yes, I'm here. I'm your Papa" Ivan spoke to his dying baby. He felt her hold on tighter. _

_"Papa loves you very much, Serafina. I know I haven't been the best father in the world, neither will I be the best person in the world. Please forgive me" _

_The baby whined in discomfort and soon, began crying once again. Ivan couldn't stand to see her in any pain. This is the absolute worst. To see your child dying, her blood everywhere and he pleading cries are just too much for Ivan to handle. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop death. So he just had to hold on to what was left of her. He held her close to his chest and tried to quiet her cries. _

_"Papa loves you so much Serafina. So, so much" _

_Ivan buried his head onto his daughter's hair. He felt the little one's body go limp and her cries silenced again. Her petite little hands dropped her father's finger and remained still for all eternity. The burden on Ivan's heart grew to heavy. There was so much emotion he needed to pour out. And with a fanatic cry, a deafening wail shook the whole mansion. Ivan's hands balled up into a fist and smashed against the marble tiles. Mind filled with endless strings of emotions, he didn't know how to feel anymore. All he wanted was for someone to stay with him, to be with him, to **love** him. He was so sick. So terribly sick of being alone._

* * *

**I AM SO FIRRETRUCKING SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. AND I AM ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IWILL POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE SOONER HOPEFULLY. i'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY I HRDALY HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE... BUT I PROMISE YOU I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! **

**THNXX SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND SUCH! I FIRETRUCKING LOVE YOUUUZZZ**

**ANYWAYZ, R&R POWERS UP THIS AUTHOR! **


	7. An act of comfort

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION.**

**SO BLIMMIN SRRY I UP,LOADED LATE AGAIN! AGRHRRHGRHGAHRGAHRGAH IM SO ANNOYED WITH MYSELF!**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

**WARNING: EXTREME MENTAL BREAKDOWN AHEAD**

* * *

The spring birds sang and tapped against the cold pane window just as the snow remains for only one more day. Yao sat up hazed from last night and couldn't recall a single thing. He stretched his arms out wide and pulled himself off the bed. He rubbed his forehead, shook his tangled hair and stepped out the room. He knew he was back in Ivan's mansion. He took a step forward, the floorboard creaking as he moved. Footsteps echoing down the hallway interrupting the silence. Yao turned and saw the once locked private room slightly open. Ivan said he wasn't allowed to go in there. Then why is it unlocked and completely onto his reach? Curiosity builds in Yao's mind. What is in that room?

With determination, he approached it, desperate to finally find the answer to why he kept it hidden from him. And when Yao finally flung the door wide open, he froze. This is a nursery. The room is surrounded by countless amounts of stuffed toys, baby rattles and bottles. And sprawled in the middle of the room is a tired Ivan. His tear stained eyes lost its glowing purple, the skin under them sagged emphasizing three hollow creases, his pallor skin a sickly white , crusty lips and on his right hand was a knife. Yao stared at the Ivan displayed in front of him. An Ivan he had never encountered. Never once had he seen Ivan cry. But what worries him more is that knife in his trembling hands.

"I told you not to come in here, Yao. I told you" Ivan said in as he sat himself up against the crib. Yao stood by the doorway, unable to decide on an action. He bit his inner lip and swallowed. Then, small patches of blood began to appear on the Russian's sleeve.

"Master, what have you done?" Yao exclaimed as he rushed to his side and pulled his sleeve up. Ivan gasped at the sudden pain as the fabric roughly rubbed against his sore skin. Ivan thrashed his hand back to himself ashamed. "You don't want to see that, Yao" Ivan smiled a little and pulled the sleeve back down. He gave Yao a small giggle until his sleeves were pulled up again arms in the tense grip of the other. Yao winced when getting the full view of his master's arm. Millions of gashes and raised red lines filled the space on his snowy, irritated skin. When it all heals, his arm will never return to the soft, fair complexion. The scars will remain for the rest of his life as a reminder of _those_ days. Ivan knew that well and didn't care how mangled his arm will be. He just needed a form of release.

Yao touched the red lines and traced them down Ivan's arm. Feeling how deep it was set, feeling the Russian's blood. Ivan's smile faded. He looked at the Chinese's worried eyes and gripped the bloodied knife in his hands. The knife was placed in the hands of Yao as he looked up at his owner in confusion.

"Do it, Yao. Cut me" Ivan instructed his slave. He took Yao's hand and aimed the pointed object on his head. "Do it" he repeated. Yao's hands shook silently, the air between the knife and Ivan's forehead was very little. Careful not to actually cut the man's head, he tried lowering it down.

"Come on, Yao. Cut me" Ivan repeated.

"No, Master. I can't do that to you" Yao replied as he carefully brought the knife down. It wasn't long until Ivan's eyes watered.

"Please, Yao, just put it through my head. End it all for me" Ivan pleaded, voice breaking. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and gazed at the glimmering knife in the other's hands. How he wished he could push the knife through his own brain. How he wished to see his blood in his own hands, the feel of his own heart as it stops at the final beat, all those terrible memories to just be gone along as he travels to purgatory. But he was weak. He couldn't do that although he was willing.

"Yao, please" Ivan took hold of Yao's equipped hand "Kill me. Make me bleed. Hurt me. Do whatever you can as revenge for what I've done"

Yao couldn't move nor know exactly how to feel. Instead, he watched the Russian guide his hand to his forehead once again, pressing onto the sensitive flesh. Small beads of crimson formed around the tip of the knife as the point dug deep into the snowy skin. Yao struggled under the Russian's strength, desperate to point the knife away from Ivan's forehead.

"Master, stop this. I can't do it! Let go! It hurts!"

Ivan gave in and lessened his grip on Yao's wrists which left a red-purplish mark. He hung his head low, disappointed.

"I've hurt you again" Ivan croaked. The chinese man stared at his wrists. It was nothing much. The mark will disappear after a day. Ivan, however, took the small matter a lot more seriously.

"I keep hurting you. I keep hurting everyone. Why must I be so destructive? " Ivan sniffled in between sentences. His words were a melancholy ring to Yao's ears. The larger man poured out his feelings in heartbreaking-tenderness. And like a sinner, he confessed.

"I can't do this anymore, Yao. Everyone I loved has left me. Look at me. I live alone, away from the city noises. My father hated me. His favourite was Natalia. But ever since she passed away along with my older sister, the blame has been on me. I couldn't disagree with my father on that. Then when I finally thought I found love, she happened not to be interested in commitment to only one person. She had many men surrounding her, and each one she lay with. And then I lay with her and she bore me a child. I kept her with me until the day she decided to leave with my daughter, my only daughter. And then...and then..." Ivan tried to hold back the tears, tried to restrict any other sound from his mouth.

Yao's expression softened as he felt a warm feeling inside of him. He placed his small hands on the Russian's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Master, It's alrigh-"

"I shot her! My only child, I shot her!" Ivan cried. His body shook at the words coming from his own mouth. The guilt was too heavy. He couldn't bare to carry all this weight around for the rest of his life.

Yao's mouth stood agape in shock as the following words were said. He knew Ivan is a monster, messed up in the head. And yet, he had no other intention than to listen to him, care for him.

"I shot her, Yao. And I've hurt you too!" Ivan's tears fell faster, images of the previous night flooding his mind. The sight of Yao's pained face, his screams of terror, those abnormal movements as he devoured him.

"I'm terrible. I'm the worst...please, just thrust that knife through my heavy burdened heart for it has no reason to live more" Ivan's head falls onto Yao's shoulder wetting the fabric beneath , prepared for the sharp object to pierce through his skin, but it never came. Instead short arms wrapped around the larger frame and grasped tightly onto Ivan's coat. Yao set his chin on top of Ivan's head and ran his hands up and down the man's back calming him down. The Russian, no matter how amazing it felt to be held, couldn't refrain from crying. He yearned for this warmth, for this moment, for Yao's touch. He smiled in between tears and brought his own hands up to the smaller one's shoulders, returning the gesture.

"Thank you, Yao"

* * *

**SO HORRIBLY FLURKING SORRRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERRRR! araghrgahrgahgh soo annoyed with myselffe! **

**ANYWAYZZ THNXX SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ANDFAVES AND FOLLOWS! IT TRULLY MAKESME HAPPYY!**

**FEED THIS AUTHOR WITH REVIEWS AND FAVES. IF YOU DON'T SHE WILL STARVE :(...nah just kiddingg heheheh**


	8. An act of accusation

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE MOST UNREALISTIC dynasty is because, my friends, the fiction world differs so much from reality and reality sux big time. the fiction world is the world where everything makes sense and everything that makes sense in the fiction world won't make sense in reality. in fiction , you can have trees that grow lollipops, rats the size of dinosaurs, rivers made of cofee, volcano hat spurts out chocolate, girls that look like Megan fox and guys that look like Taylor lautner. but in the case of reality, trees don't have the ability to grow lollipops, rats will forever be small and not all the girls will look like Megan fox. and this is why people like to stick to thefiction world, where everyone's imagination can run wild beyond natures , where everyone can just be stuck in their own little world...for only just a while, and where no one will ever have to go to school or take their friigin gcse's .life sucks**

**SO BLIMMIN SRRY I UP,LOADED LATE AGAIN! AGRHRRHGRHGAHRGAHRGAH IM SO ANNOYED WITH MYSELF!**

**SOOOO...IN RETURN I WROTE YOU GUYS AN XTRA XTRA LONG CHAPPIE! HOPE U ENJOY!**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

"Thank you, Yao"

Ivan gripped onto the man's clothes like a prized possession nestling his forehead onto the area between the other's neck and shoulders. The streaming tears came to a halt as Yao whispered words of comfort in Ivan's ear, rubbing his back drawing circles with his fingertips, setting his lips on his pale hair and puckering to act as a small kiss. Ivan tugged onto the elastic holding Yao's dark locks together and removed it slowly, setting the tamed hair to spread. The man caught a few strands on his hands and began playing with it to pass time. He smelt it, kissed it, treating it like a sacred gift. Yao's scent is addicting. Ivan braided Yao's hair carefully not pulling too hard onto any of the strands. And when he was done, he secured it with the elastic. The large hands swept extra hair away from the Chinese man's face and it rested against the hollow cheek. Yao just stared blankly.

"It's pretty" Ivan finally said.

Ivan is truly just a child. Yao's cheeks was tinted pink but he smiled at the Russian. He thought it strange to change from one mood to another although he had stayed with Ivan for what seems like six months now, he realised he hasn't taken the time to actually get to know him. Even just the simple facts like his birthday, favourite colour, what animal year he was born in, his favourite food, he hadn't got to know him properly at all. Despite that they weren't close, Ivan still opened up to him revealing his tragic past and concealed emotions. Yao was happy to think that Ivan can trust him so much. It made him feel somewhat special.

The pair remained in each other's arms for as long as they could until China could feel a liquid like substance on the side of his body. Ivan's arm wouldn't stop bleeding.

"This doesn't look too good" Yao warned.

"It's fine. It always stops"

"But it's been bleeding for the past 10 minutes"

Yao drags Ivan to the bathroom and turns the tap on. The water hit Ivan's gashes harshly, it caused the man to gasp. Yao watched as the huge mass of blood was washed away along with the water. He turned the tap off and sighed in relief as the blood was gone. But it was only a mere seconds when the open wound started to bleed even more heavily until scarlet liquid fell to the floor. Yao grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped the injured arm in it to stop the blood flow a little. But it was of no use as the towel was soaked in minutes. Yao whimpered and paced around the bathroom in panicked state. Ivan could die from this. Yao knew that well. And yet the man with its life at risk remained neutral despite the life threatening situation.

"You need help. I-I ...I don't know what to do. It won't stop" Yao cried. He pulled Ivan out of the room and dragged him down the stairs.

"We need to get to a chriurgeon, master. This could harm you"

"NO! Please, Yao, I'm fine. I don't want to go. Why can't you do it?" Ivan suggested and held onto the bars of the staircase . Yao tried to pull him off but failed as the larger one's grip was far too strong.

"Come on. We need to get it to stop. I can't stand seeing all that blood on you, Ivan. You look so hurt. Yet your own face doesn't show any signs of pain"

Yao pulled forcefully on Ivan's sleeve to get him to move but Ivan protested.

"Yao! I don't want to" Ivan whined like a child and dropped to the floor, wailing. Could it be...that Ivan was scared of going to the doctors? Yao smiled a little to himself. The larger man, no matter how tough he may look, was incredibly childlike. Yao let go of the man's sleeves.

"Come on. Let's go get help. I don't want you to die" Yao held out his hand offering it to the cowering man. "Please Master?" Ivan placed his larger hands on the smaller one and was pulled up by the smaller man. The Russian gasped at the sudden force as he felt the open flesh stretch. Yao quickly grabbed Ivan's spare scarf and a dip-pen and exposed himself out into the waning winter winds. He hurried Ivan to the stallions, helping him up before himself. Yao didn't know how to control a horse carriage so he handed the reins over to Ivan. The Russian cued for his horses to move and as they exit the manor, the Russian grew aware of the upcoming stares he will get as soon as they reach the nearby village. Ivan knew that the villagers hated him. They thought him selfish for living in luxury whilst they worked their tired hours out. They thought him violent when he'd glare at passers-by for no apparent reason. To top it off, he was the tallest, largest man in his village. All eyes were on him. Ivan didn't want all that attention at all. Yao saw the discomfort on Ivan's face. He pressed his hand on Ivan's thigh and stared at the purple in his eyes.

"Are you ok, master?" he asked. Ivan only replied with a nod.

Yao pulled up Ivan's sleeve again. The bleeding was continuous, heavy and sickening. Ivan's arm was of nothing but crimson. Just crimson. Yao wrapped the spare scarf around the arm and tied it tight. He placed the dip-pen inside the middle of the scarf and twisted it tightening the scarf around the others arm. Ivan cried out in stinging pain as the scarf dug deeper and deeper into his skin.

"Y-Yao! What are you doing? It hurts! Please stop..." Ivan cried. The Chinese man's heart broke as the words slipped out of Ivan's mouth. They were so similar to the pleads he made in that one night when Ivan lost all control. But he had no choice and this was the only way to stop the blood from reaching the wound.

"I'm so sorry, Master. Please bear with the pain for now" Yao loosened his poorly improvised tourniquet and held it in place.

It had only been thirty minutes until they reached the village. The day was particularly busy as the snow had completely vanished. Children were inside now since the snow had bided farewell to winter solstice and now the adults had restored their business. Ivan waited anxiously for the staring to begin. But this time,they weren't staring at him in particular, it was his arm. The pair heard silent murmurs from the village people, 'His arm! Had he gotten into a brawl' or 'Looks like even a tough guy like him could be careless' But most of all, they stared at Yao. Even more whispers were heard throughout the village. What is a slave like him doing on such a fancy carriage? Why is that slave wearing such rich clothing? Why is he sitting so close to his owner? Has he no fear for the higher power? What honour does he have that allowed him to do such thing?

Little rumours, mutters are spread throughout the small population. The stallions halted in front of a small shack. Yao helped Ivan off of the carriage and into the wooden shelter. The bell rung as the door was opened. The man behind the counter took no notice of the coming visitors and proceeded to smoke his cigar. Yao cleared his throat to get his attention. The man slyly brought his head up to face the pair.

"...May I help you?"

" Yes. My master has quite a deep cut on his wrist and we urgently need it to be stopped"

"Second door on the right"

The man resumed smoking. Yao shrugged his shoulders and lead Ivan to the allocated room. He twisted the knob and invited himself inside. An old man turned his head to face the two and immediately gazed upon the deep red on Ivan's arm.

"My god! What happened?" He asked.

"Err...he accidentally cut himself while cooking" Yao quickly made up a lie. The old man however was not fooled.

"And aren't you, the slave, meant to do that for your master?"

"Well... yes bu-"

"What is a slave like you leading and talking for your master when it should be the opposite? That is such a vile thing to do! You are placed under full control of your owner and should abide by his rules. This attitude of yours is-"

"I'd prefer if you didn't speak to my slave that way" Ivan growled. He wouldn't like people speaking to his Yao that way. Especially after all the hurt he had already caused him.

"Very well. Sir, may you please pull your sleeve up so I can inspect how deep the wound is"

Ivan sat at the stool next to the man and brought his sleeves up and gasped at how the wound had worsened after taking off the failed tourniquet.

" This looks pretty deep. I have no other choice but to sew it up" the chriurgeon said and grabbed a needle and synthetic . Ivan whimpered and cowered when he saw the sharp object which Yao thought was strange since he himself had inflicted the cut on himself. The man grabbed onto Ivan's arm gently and firmly pressed it onto the table. Ivan's freehand took hold of Yao's petite ones and gripped both hands firmly with each other. When the needle pierced his skin, Ivan flinched and squeezed the smaller hand. Yao looked up at his master's face, pale and sickly. He looked terrible. The chinese man squeezed back, fingers trembling at the force of Ivan's grip. His eyes were shut close, his nose crinkled, his head was turned away from the arm and the excruciating pain of thread and needle being forced in and out of his skin was too much.

After about 10 minutes, the man tightened it all up and freed Ivan to go. As the pair exit the shack, crowds of village people hastily rushed to the village center. Bells were rung in alarm, children were pulled by their mothers and the busy streets came to a halt as their work was forced to a delay. A light blond haired man stood up on a bench right next to the centerpiece of the village wearing a top hat, a highly paid for bow tied suit and a briar pipe merely exposed at his breast pocket. He cleared his throat for desperate attention.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" he started with a heavy british accent. The heavy crowd came to a silent stop and paid the man their ears.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, have come in the invitation of your Tsar. I have been informed that strange things are happening in this very small village of yours"

Small murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Ivan and Yao threw looks on each other. They had both been rarely out of the mansion and had no idea of the news outside the isolate home.

"Murders of animals and humans. The strange scent of evil lurks this very village"

Frightened whimpers were heard from the women and the children.

"The winters here have been far too strong as compared to the others. The nights seem to be longer and the days become shorter. And so, I have come to the conclusion that there is a witch and or wizard among you all"

Gasps of sheer terror invaded the air.

"Believe me, these witches are not to be befriended for they have contact with the devil! Yes, Lucifer himself. Their goals are to trod on mankind and let the demons take over. And what's worse? Not only are they only in this village but they are everywhere! Back in my beautiful London, we have recently found a group of witches. O those demonic souls shall perish forever! However, these witches are difficult to identify. They could be your friends, your husbands, your wives, cousins, uncles, aunts. The possibilities are endless!"

The crowd were absolutely terrified. The crowd exchanged glances at one another in desperate need of the culprit.

"You all need to find the witch urgently. If any single one of you find anyone suspicious, please let me know right away" Arthur jumped off the bench and queued for the crowd to disband. Dirty looks were given to Ivan as they walked by. And Ivan couldn't help but almost burst in to tears.

/

Ivan and Yao arrived home after a long day of hateful stares. Tired from walking around the village, they both collapsed onto the sofa.

"Hey, Yao?"

"Hmmm"

"Thanks for taking me out to the chirurgeon. It really shows you care" Ivan smiled and leaned his head down.

"It's no problem, master"

"Do you mind calling me Ivan instead of master?"

"No not at all"

They both stared at the open window, watching the sun set as another day decays. Ivan scooted a little closer to Yao, to feel the closeness of another person next to his own. He unconsciously took hold of Yao's leg and squeezed. Yao looked up at Ivan.

"Have you ever been held by a man before?" Ivan questioned. "Has there been anyone special in your life before?"

"No" Yao answered.

"I know a sinner doesn't deserve such a fine human like you. And I know I haven't been kind enough"

Yao chuckled.

"Ivan, you have been nothing but kind. You treat me as you treat yourself. You give me food, you make sure I am safe and warm enough-" Yao glanced at Ivan's face. The memory of that one night was still forever imprinted. Yao frowned.

"It's ok, Ivan. I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to, right?"

"But I still did"

"You couldn't control your actions because of your alcohol"

"Then I shouldn't have downed every last sip! Aren't you frightened of me? Aren't you meant to be like everyone else. I know I'm different! And yet you understand"

Ivan slid his arms around Yao's waist. He nuzzled his nose into Yao's hair inhaling the sweet scent of roses. He certainly doesn't deserve this man.

"Don't you find me...disgusting? I'm in love with my own gender" Ivan whispered in his ear. All Yao could do was shake his head.

"Love doesn't have any gender at all, Ivan. Remember that" Yao said as he rested his own head against the Russian's broad chest. Ivan was powerless against the smaller one's sweetness. He glided his hands under Yao's shirt and around his torso, he felt every little bump and skin on his way. Yao moaned this time in pleasure.

"O Yao, since when was I ever this lucky?" Ivan gently cooed.

Yao lifted his arms to rest on Ivan's shoulders as the bigger man continued to explore the other's body. He turned his body to face Ivan and straddled his lap. It was only then when Yao could see the glimmer in Ivan's purple eyes. They truly were magnificent.

"Your so beautiful, Yao" Ivan complimented. He ran his tongue along the Chinese man's neck and stroked the other's back. Yao felt dominated, trapped. He couldn't do anything to go against this sweet moment. And so, he clung onto Ivan hoping to not be let go. Ivan's tongue made it up to the man's jawline, to his cheek , to the corner of his soft pink lips and finally into his mouth. Ivan held onto Yao's face stroking the rosy cheeks. The two tongues fought for dominance, for more passion, for love. The kiss was deep, vigorous and yet gentle. The sweetest taste they will ever have in their life. Ivan forced his tongue further deep into Yao's mouth and he explored. Yao did the same until both ran out of air. The connection was broken and left the two panting. Ivan couldn't wait for more. He laid Yao down on the sofa kissing him from his neck to his chest unbuttoning the shirt with his teeth. And when he got to the bottom, Ivan took his own shirt off over his head and pulled his own pants down. Tonight he was going to give Yao all his love, all his passion, all his attention. He wanted Yao to feel beautiful, shower him with boundless of affection. Ivan wants to see his ravished face, to hear him scream begging for more, holding onto him for dear life. He wants to feel his soft skin against him, the beautiful sounds he make as he cries with every thrust, the feeling inside of Yao, the sweat running down his forehead, the intense beating of his heart as both his and Yao's meld together to form a symphony. Ivan wants all of Yao.

/

"Sir Kirkland, I think we know who the culprit is" Lady Averin said.

"O great! That was pretty quick!" Arthur replied. He raised his mug and downed a few sips before listening to the others.

"He is the biggest man in the village"

"He is also the most silent"

"He is hardly ever seen"

"He has quite the scariest glare"

"His house sits upon a great hill deep in the forest"

"We hardly ever see him out"

"He lives with the slave he allows to sit with him"

Arthur smiled.

"That sounds extremely suspicious. And what is the name of the witch you say?" Arthur asked the group of villagers.

"Ivan Braginsky"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyred this chapter! soo sorry for the long wait! please forgive me! i had about 4 essays and 2 courseworks to do over the christmas holidays and i was extremely busy! but i've finished them all now. I will be writing another fanfic soon because this fanfic is almost over ;_;

Don't forget to R&R :))


	9. An act of saviours

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE MOST UNREALISTIC dynasty is because, my friends, the fiction world differs so much from reality and reality sux big time. the fiction world is the world where everything makes sense and everything that makes sense in the fiction world won't make sense in reality. in fiction , you can have trees that grow lollipops, rats the size of dinosaurs, rivers made of cofee, volcano hat spurts out chocolate, girls that look like Megan fox and guys that look like Taylor lautner. but in the case of reality, trees don't have the ability to grow lollipops, rats will forever be small and not all the girls will look like Megan fox. and this is why people like to stick to thefiction world, where everyone's imagination can run wild beyond natures , where everyone can just be stuck in their own little world...for only just a while, and where no one will ever have to go to school or take their friigin gcse's .life sucks**

**SO BLIMMIN SRRY I UP,LOADED LATE AGAIN! AGRHRRHGRHGAHRGAHRGAH IM SO ANNOYED WITH MYSELF!**

**SOOOO...IN RETURN I WROTE YOU GUYS AN XTRA XTRA LONG CHAPPIE! HOPE U ENJOY!**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

The two unclothed lovers were sprawled out on the small spaced sofa, the Russian having to pull the other closer to prevent him from falling and the disrupt of his rest. Ivan caressed Yao's semi naked, sleeping figure watching his chest rise and fall as the cold air seeped through the slightly open window. He breathed in his lover's scent, the sweet smell of flowers and sweat after a long love making session. The smaller man's body pressed closer to Ivan's, arms wrapping and tightening around the waist in response craving for his cold, comforting touch. Ivan smiled. "You awake, Yao?"

Yao grunted in response and slowly traced small circles on the broad chest that he laid his head on. Ivan watched lovingly as he watched Yao's half lidded eyes drift to sleep and jolt open again. He smiled at how cute he though Yao was being.

"It's okay. You can sleep for as long as you want" Ivan whispered in his ear. Only then did Yao stiffen and drifted off in the depths of sleep. Ivan sighed contently. If he hadn't picked Yao as his slave, if he hadn't met him, would his life be the same as it is now? Ivan couldn't bear to think of living without his petite little lover. Besides, Yao has been the only one that returned the larger man's intense attraction. Ivan pressed his chapped lips on Yao's hair inhaling the sweet scent and kissing the dark hair. Nuzzling his own face against the softness of the Chinese man's brunette locks, he played, twirled and combed the hair with his hands. 'This moment is perfect' Ivan wandered off into his thoughts. The warm, soft feeling inside of him felt overpowering forcing him to hold Yao closer, to cover his beautiful body in warmth, kisses, caresses and pleasure. If Ivan could, he'd keep Yao locked away in his arms forever.

/

/

A harsh knock on the door destroyed the overwhelming peace in the household. Ivan looked at the grandfather clock and saw he had been lazing on the couch with Yao for about three hours now. It is almost the midnight hour. Ivan carefully pulled himself off the sofa making sure not to wake Yao's blissful sleep and quickly put on his clothes before answering the door. He opened the door to find a group of villagers along with Arthur Kirkland holding their rifles, crossbows and swords. The image frightened Ivan to no end. He knew exactly why they here. Ivan looked at the angry mob displayed in front of him: the baker whom he knew quite well, the bartender who always served him his daily vodka, the woman who gave him the painting of a sunflower field, Toris, Eduard, Raivis and that bastard Arthur who had deceived everyone to thinking witchcraft is real. Ivan felt a pang of pain in his chest, his head feeling light at the turn of events. His own friends, people he had passed by on his way to work had turned against him. Then, he looked back at the sleeping Yao, curled up against the sofa on the verge of awakening. He didn't want Yao to see this.

" Braginsky, you are accused of witchcraft. Submit yourself to the federal court immediately or there'll be major consequences" Arthur spat in his thick Londoner accent. Ivan quivered at the pressure that was forced upon his rather robust body and his childlike mentality.

"I-I...What did I do wrong? I don't know any spells of any sort or any cursing" Ivan replied.

"Come on, Ivan. You know what you had done. You doomed this whole village!" Arthur blabbered on. Ivan just stood there clueless. He knew if he kept acting clueless, they'll grow more in suspicion. And if he confesses to something he had no clue of, they'll surely kill him. Ivan heard Yao stir in his sleep, stretching out his arms and yawning.

"Ivan?" he heard Yao call out to him.

Arthur diverted his attention to the voice. He invited himself inside the mansion to follow the voice. Ivan raced against him to get to his beloved before the man could do any harm. When Arthur entered the room, he was disgusted at the site in front of him. Yao was still naked under the blankets, clothes thrown about and the smell of sex lurking in every corner.

"Ughh! You disgusting slut! Clothe yoursel-"

"Don't talk to my Yao that way!" Ivan raised his tone up. Arthur's eyes widened in realisation. The more he realised, the more he felt disgusted around the scum of the earth.

"Hmm...what is your relationship between the two of you? Is it more than just master and slave?"

Ivan remained silent as Yao pulled his robes back on. Arthur smiled when there was no reply. He turned back to the mob.

"Are you all seeing this? The master has fallen in love with a slave! Not a female but a male! The same gender! This is the devil's job at work! It is an abomination!" Arthur once again 'preached' his unholy words. The mob nodded in agreement readying their weapons to aim at Ivan. Arthur laughed in triumph. He knew he had succeeded.

Ivan felt his tears screaming to come out but it didn't. Yao stood there broken hearted too. Seeing Ivan taunted in such a cruel way brought pain to his eyes. Then, he felt a swift wind rush past him and grab him by the hair. Yao gasped in pain as he felt his locks being tugged at bringing his body to an uncomfortable angle. A pistol aimed at the Chinese man's heart and Arthur threatened to pull it.

Ivan screamed and begged in protest. "No! Don't hurt my Yao! Please don't kill him!" Tears welled up in his purple eyes as he dropped to his knees looking up at his Yao held as captive. Arthur smirked at the man's pain.

"Move closer and *bang* dead" he warned him with that crooked, devil smile. Ivan remained on the floor, in wonder of how fate had turned on him. The world wants him dead.

"Show us your power, witch. On the count of three. If not, you'll find your slave dead"

Ivan trembled, he knew couldn't do anything.

"One"

The Russian got up to his feet, hoping this action won't pursue hid death. His locked fists ready for action.

"...two..."

In impulse, his feet braced for take off.

"...three..."

And before Arthur could pull the trigger, the two men were on the floor, fists flying about, legs thrashing and kicking. Yao took the chance to escape and watched in the sidelines as his lover threw punches at the other. Between the blades and fists, the only thing visible in the battle for life was both of the competitor's fear. Ivan almost won until his shriek echoed through the hollow walls. Arthur triumphantly stood up and gained cheers from the crowd. The familiar metallic taste lingered in Ivan's tired tongue as he felt the substance trickle down his cheekbones. He quickly covered his face with his forearm wiping away the thick liquid to make sure the petite chinese man doesn't see. Yao rushed beside his lover, giving him comfort from the losing battle. It was then when Ivan tried to open his eyes and look at his beloved's face, he couldn't. Just simply couldn't.

"Yao? Where are you?" Ivan questioned worriedly.

Yao looked at him puzzled at the stupid question.

"I'm right here, Ivan. I'm right next to you"

Yao watched Ivan intently to see if he would face to where he is but the Russian's head failed to turn to him. Yao briefly touched his hand to show him he was just a few centimeters away from him.

"Yao, I can't see you...I'm scared"

Arthur cackled. Never had he seen a big, tough man with such vulnerability. He gestured the mob to brace themselves for the upcoming attack. Yao's feelings shattered when he heard the man utter such horrifying words. He felt his whole world crumble as he stared at Ivan's broken being in sympathy.

When Ivan struggled to face him, Yao knew there was something wrong. The smaller man inspected Ivan's body and saw small scarlet drops underneath the overgrown ashy blonde bangs. Soon, it turned into more. Yao reluctantly sweeped the hair out of the way and gasped in shrill terror of the mentally disturbing image. Ivan's eyes, his beautiful purple irises were gone. The eyes he always knew that symbolised Ivan vanished to be replaced by three ugly gashes across the eye area. The water in Yao's eyes became too much to bear and he let them fall onto Ivan's hand to let him know how heavy his heart felt. How painful it was to see his love this way. The fragments of his remaining rock to be defeated by cruelty.

"Yao...don't cry"

Toris, Eduard and Raivis watched in awe as the couple shared an intimate moment. Feeling guilt for going against a friend in desperate help, they lowered their weapons. The mob looked at the three in confusion. Arthur glared at the trio.

"What are you doing? Take aim now and kill this beast" Arthur ordered. Toris shook his head.

"I can't kill him, sir. Look at the man. He's already injured"

"Well, so? This won't stop him from cursing us all"

"If he was a witch wouldn't he have defended himself better?"

"Do you want to stop all the hardship for your village? Have you seen the way this man lives? He lives in luxury! And all of you live in the slums. It isn't fair" a person in the mob jeers. And soon they all draw their weapons. The three couldn't hold back anymore and fought against their own in order to protect Yao and Ivan. Raivis saw Arthur aiming at Ivan's back and quickly blocked the attack locking on the Englishman's sword with his own. He turns his head to Yao.

"Run away! Go far and don't come back to this village. Find somewhere safe to stay with Ivan-Oh and take good care of him" Raivis gave Yao a sad smile as he felt the sharp blade go through his chest. Yao's tears kept falling and as much as he would like to help, he knew he had to protect Ivan. The smaller man grabbed onto Ivan's waist hoisting him up with the giant's arm around Yao's shoulders. Yao lead Ivan to the stables and released the carriage. The black horses neighed as it saw the silhouette of the British. Yao quickly forced Ivan up onto the carriage and took control of the reigns. The horses sped off in his command and continued to run far away from the Braginsky manor. The screams and shouts of the three brave men were still heard.

* * *

**Hopeyou guys likeys! sorry this took a while to write. LOOADS of exams lately :/**

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEEASSE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE FOR ALL THIS PWOERS UP THIS AUTHOR. **

**ifu gus have anyideas for the ending it would be well appreciated and you will be credited. pls help me out :))**

**This was the second to the last chapter! Yikes! so you know what this means? THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS THE LAST CHAPPIE!...and possibly an epilogue**


	10. Last Act

**NOTICE: THIS STORY ISN'T HISTORICAL AND PLAYS NO PART IN THE PAST. (except for the emperor's name ) ALL IS FICTION. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE MOST UNREALISTIC dynasty is because, my friends, the fiction world differs so much from reality and reality sux big time. the fiction world is the world where everything makes sense and everything that makes sense in the fiction world won't make sense in reality. in fiction , you can have trees that grow lollipops, rats the size of dinosaurs, rivers made of cofee, volcano hat spurts out chocolate, girls that look like Megan fox and guys that look like Taylor lautner. but in the case of reality, trees don't have the ability to grow lollipops, rats will forever be small and not all the girls will look like Megan fox. and this is why people like to stick to thefiction world, where everyone's imagination can run wild beyond natures , where everyone can just be stuck in their own little world...for only just a while, and where no one will ever have to go to school or take their friigin gcse's .life sucks**

**OMG I DEMAND YOU ALL TO SHOOT ME IN THE HEAD RIGHT NAO FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SUCH A LOOOOOOOOONG TIME. SRSLY DO IT!**

**SOOOO...IN RETURN I WROTE YOU GUYS AN XTRA XTRA LONG CHAPPIE! HOPE U ENJOY!**

**DIsCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA…sadly :'(**

**Qin: Chinese emperor during 221 BC.**

Wang Yao is kidnapped by the emperor's soldiers and sold to Lord Ivan Braginski as a slave. Ivan finds Wang Yao to be beautiful. But he worries that Yao will be frightened of him because of all the terrible things he had done in the past. Will Yao see the beauty in Ivan? Or will he remain terrified of him forever?...suckish summary im sorry. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SOME BLOOD, SELF HARM, AN EVIL EMPEROR, PERVS AND POSSIBLE RAPE.

* * *

Soft, subtle wind gracefully greeted the pink of Ivan's cheeks. The warmth feeling around his shoulders was welcoming, as if he had never left his forgotten childhood. The atmosphere was so different, so different than yesterday. This bright feeling of tranquility is perfect. He yawned and fluttered his eyes open just to see black. Nothing. Darkness.

"Yao?!"

Yao jolted awake from his sleepy trance. He hadn't slept since they've left the manor which has been days or even weeks now. Occasionally, they would stop at patisseries and street food to fill their empty stomachs using the remaining money on the old satchel Ivan had kept on the carriage for years. And after all that travelling, the only thing keeping the Chinese man awake and entertained is watching the larger man sleep on his lap making soft little sleep noises and the occasional playing with the man's ashy hair.

Yao scooped Ivan up brushing his overgrown bangs aside as an attempt to comfort him. The events weeks ago were surely enough to make him feel so unwanted. Painfully, he looked at his beautiful soiled eyes. Those sparkly amethyst eyes lost its colour and were now replaced by dull, grey, lifeless irises. That gash on the Russian's eye is still healing, but it heals well. The redness of his irritated skin and soreness of his eyes disappeared within a few days. But knowing that Ivan will never see the world again shatters Yao's feelings to pieces. He loves the man dearly, having something as precious as seeing taken away from you is deemed cruel enough.

"Shh...Ivan it's ok. I'm here" Yao cooed as he bent down to press gentle kisses against his neck. Feeling the warm kisses and caressing Yao's facial features were the only thing he had left of Yao physically. Mentally, however, he had all of him. And he was the most grateful for that.

Ivan sat up feeling around for Yao's face. When he had finally grasped at it, he held it for what felt like forever. His large fingers worked gently at feeling Yao's face and skin frightened if he'd hold the petite man too harshly, he would break. Ivan would stifle out a small giggle whenever he felt Yao bat his eyelashes against his thumb. But of course, he missed being able to see Yao. Now he had to live with it forever until his end. Then he smiled. In his mind, he could paint the small little details of his love's face. From the man's subtle smile to his ravished, pleasured face that he could show only to Ivan. Feeling Yao, tracing his outlines seemed a more intimate way of seeing.

"Yao, can you tell me about your past? I know you've heard quite a lot about me,"

Yao stilled from his lover's hold and let out a shuddering breath from the morning air. He almost forgot about his position in royalty until now.

"My mother is of royal blood and married quite young to another man. Of course he wasn't that far off in age. He was about nine years older, my mother being at around sixteen"

"And I'm guessing that's your dad?"

Yao smiled sadly.

"I never knew my dad. He died young,"

"Oh..." Ivan frowned and held him a little tighter "My Dad hated me. Probably because I was an exact carbon copy of himself...except a little taller."

Yao faked a frown and knew it was pointless because Ivan couldn't see.

"No fair...I'm never going to grow."

"Well, you have gone past the age of puberty so I think we both know you're never going to grow."

Yao stuck his tongue out at Ivan and, yet again, knew it was absolutely pointless because the man can't see.

"Meanie...anyways, as I was saying, my mother remarried to Qin. He became emperor and bore Wang Jia Long which is the current emperor now...they probably think I'm dead right now...imagine how worried my mother is."

Yao's face sharpened and tried to decode why he was sold as slave in the first place. The memory of being beaten and thrown into a caravan is now almost long forgotten. He drew his attention towards the vast landscape. Nature is beautiful Yao thought. He leaned his head back and took time to appreciate the earth's natural state. The flowers were blooming and the trees began to clothe itself in green after a long cold winter.

It was until they entered a village. The roads became familiar. The distant laughing and giggling of children, the language Yao knew far too well, the sweet smell of street food and the harvesting of rice plants. He knew exactly where he was and where to take Ivan.

He is finally home. After 5 years of separation from the land he ought to save and improve, he has returned. And at his return, he was quite impressed. The land he loves so dearly had improved, his people looked a lot happier, less were out of job and the natural beauty had still been preserved. Maybe his step-brother wasn't doing so bad after all.

"Welcome to Beijing China, Ivan."

/

/

Once Yao instructed the horses to the gates of the forbidden city, and two guards guarded the entrance. However, once the guards took time to familiarize Yao's slightly aged face, they let him in. Yao parked the carriage right outside the Palace doors. A small arm snaked around Ivan's waist and hoisted him up to help him off the carriage. The larger man struggled with his footing, occasionally forcing Yao bump into several palace guards. The door was opened for them by two guards as soon as Yao was recognised. The pair staggered through the Palace doors and Yao tiredly dropped both himself and the blind man onto the cold marble floor. A line of armed guards turned their attention towards the two.

"Hey, it's the Empress eldest son." one guard pointed out. The others nodded in agreement. In just a few seconds, the guards had managed to grab new clothes and blankets to clean the found highness.

"Guards, please clean Ivan up and dress his wounds properly. Don't bother about me for now." Yao commanded his faithful guards. But after five years, the guards had far too many questions to ask.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

"Your highness, where have you been all this time?"

"Your highness, who is this man?"

"What is all this fuss about?!" a too familiar voice rang out. The guards craned their necks to the source of the noise. Qin stood at the top of the stairs, mouth agape at the unexpected visitor and the return of his unwanted.

"Yao?"

"Father?"

"Wh-Where have you been? Why are you here?" Qin stuttered, failing to sound caring and happy. His step son had returned looking dirty and drained of energy carrying along a foreign looking man with strangely ashy hair. For five years he had rejoiced over his successful plan, and now he had failed miserably.

"Father, two guards. Th-they beat me and dumped me in a slave truck" Yao explained hurriedly.

"Did they now?" Qin answered, no surprise written on his face.

"Yes, father. And then they sold me to that man," Yao pointed to Ivan who was now being taken care of by the guards "And then...he had been nothing but kind to me"

"I see... you two!" Qin pointed his fingers towards the two guards that had failed his request. "Follow me"

Yao watched as the two gruff, familiar guards followed Qin up the stairs and they both disappeared behind the corner of the hallway. Those two men looked similar to the ones that beat him up. However, Yao can't be sure since his memories are far from perfect now. But if those two guards really were the ones that did it, how did his father know?

/

/

"Care to explain why he is back?" Qin questioned the two men. The guards just stood there mortified of what the man had in store for failing a task. The wrinkled hands of Qin clenched and pounded onto the carved desk.

"Answer me!" Qin roared, his aging voice empowered with rage.

"Your highness, we didn't know! W-We thought he was gone for good."

Qin calmed down. He had to compose himself unless he wanted to raise his blood pressure. He held his heavy head between his hands and rubbed at his temples.

"If you two bastards can't take a single task, then I shall finish Yao myself,"

/

/

Yao helped the guards lay Ivan on the bed. The Chinese man felt all his memories of the Palace rush past him. It has been quite a long time since he felt his own feet shiver at the contact of the cold marble floor, saw the paintings he favoured so dearly, the lanterns forever floating up in the high ceiling and on every pillar, statues of dragons and other beings; it truly is a sight to see much to Ivan's tragic condition.

"If only you could see the palace, Ivan" Yao smiled sadly. He held Ivan's hand to show him he is right beside him. Ivan's wounds are now treated professionally, his scar healing almost completely and after a long journey to Yao's home town, his body had finally been washed and newly clothed. His scarf and coat are being washed and repaired from the gashes the Briton made.

"Yao, lie down with me," Ivan pulled on Yao's hand and clasped his arms around his waist forcing the smaller man down. Ivan sniffed Yao and then himself.

"So this is what you always smell like."

"Hmm?" Yao raised his head up to look at Ivan.

"Flowers. You always smell of flowers. And now I smell like you"

Yao chuckled entertained at Ivan's random statement. He laid his head back down onto the pillow and brought Ivan's head closer to his chest. In return, the Russians grip strengthened as he felt the man's body go limp in his hold, the hands that were once clutching at his head falling signifying sleep.

"Yao?" Ivan whispered softly. Yao's only reply was of deep breathing. Ivan let his finger tips ghost over Yao's face in search for his closed eyes and there, he planted a lingering, sweet kiss.

"Sweet dreams."

/

/

Qin gasped at Yao and the unknown visitor. His eyes squinted to get a closer look at the two through the small crack between the door. There, he found the much larger man inside the small arms of his step son. Then, the blind man felt Yao, letting his hands run through Yao's frail body and eventually landed on his face. Qin watched intrigued by the larger one's actions. The large thumbs of the giant felt for the eyes and once he had found it, he gave each eye a disgusting suck. One sinful, queer kiss. Qin mouth opened slightly in surprise. Never had he thought that Yao would actually engage in something so...dishonorable. It's a disgrace! What is Yao's relationship with that man?

/

/

Wang Jia Lhong sat upon his throne drained of energy. Only at the age of eight, he already perceived the concept of becoming a ruler. However, still being a child, taking responsibility for a whole country is too much to handle. His mother then appeared through the drapes. Wu Zetain approached her step son, her slightly wrinkled face grinning the happiest she had ever been since the mysterious disappearance of Yao. But her face and beauty was still preserved.

"Lhong, would you like to see your brother?"

And like the young, innocent child he still is at heart, he excitedly forced himself out of the stupid chair everyone would call throne and ran to his fairly missed brother.

"Yao!" Lhong cried. His feet thudded against the slippery marble floor and ran towards his brother's bedroom hurriedly opening the door and finding his brother clutching another person. Yao looked in surprise when a small boy jumped up to his lap and smothered him with brotherly affection.

"Yao, I missed you so much! We were all worried sick! I was crying for days and days and I couldn't even smile at my own coronation,"

Yao hugged the small boy back, Ivan still unaware and fast asleep on Yao's chest. Lhong stared at the foreign man and touched his differently coloured hair.

"Brother, who is this?"

"This is Ivan. I brought him here because a very bad man came to try and chase him away" Yao attempted talking like a child.

"Okay...but why is hair this colour? Why isn't it black like the rest of us?"Lhong continued to question.

Yao can only smile at the child. "Because he is special,"

Lhong paused for a few brief moments until exhaling a long breath of amazement. From a child's eyes with yet little experience, seeing a man with a different variation from everyone else can easily amaze them. Yao giggled in amusement watching the look on his little brother's face as he continued to ruffle Ivan's hair until he stirred in his sleep.

"Ok I think that's enough now, Lhong" Wu's figure appeared from the door, her smile warming the room greeting Yao with welcome. "Let the poor man sleep"

Wu then turned to Yao and leaned forwards to give him a soft kiss on the forehead and a warming hug. "Your father already told me about your disappearance. He had the two guards banished from Beijing"

Yao's eyes widened. How did his father know who the two men was if he wasn't there to witness it? No one was there to witness it? Unless his father had been hiding something. "Mother, how did father know about-"

Lhong then suddenly out of the blue, laughed softly at his brother interupting his speech.

"Yao, your holding Ivan the way Papa hugs Mama. It's like your both husband and wife except your both boys!"

"Indeed they are,"an unwelcoming voice turned the heads of the three people. Qin invited himself into the room and kept his distance from Yao and Ivan.

"Yao, care to tell us about your relationship with that man?" The three turned their attention to Yao, waiting for him to answer the tricky question. Yao gulped. What if they'd all hate him when they'd find out? Or what if he would be thrown back out onto the streets? He knew the consequences of their relationship: Dishonour, disowned, hate, no heir to the throne by blood...But he knew that this man that lies asleep with him every night is the only one that truly loves him this much.

"Dad, Mother, Lhong...Ivan is...my lover"

Qin gasped in triumph. The boy admit! It was then when Ivan slowly came to his senses and rose from his sleep.

"See this Wu and Lhong? Yao is clearly not fit to be emperor! He had fallen in love with a man! It's a dishonour to our family and to god-"Qin shouted.

"But father I love him!" Yao answered. He didn't give any care for what gender he falls in love with.

"It's an abomination! A demonic act! No son of mine shall ever fall into that path! You are no longer my son!" Qin roared as an act. He smiled throughout the whole ordeal, growing in suspicion of Yao.

"Qin, that's enough!" Wu shut the two men up and cleared her throat to speak.

"Qin, I think you are over reacting too much. As the true mother of Yao only I should choose whether to disown him or keep him. And in this case, I couldn't care less of any son or daughter of mine falls in love with their own gender. It is their choice,"

Qin glared at Wu and Yao. His plan wasn't going to well. Ivan kept quiet throughout the whole argument. Instead, he clutched tighter onto Yao's robes to comfort. Yao noticed this and cradled Ivan onto his lap, showing both his parents and to his brother how much love he is willing to give to this man. Qin could only wince at the two lovers. He couldn't stand to look at them.

"As for you Yao, I think it is great that you have found love. Ivan you are very much welcome t our family if you and Yao decide to...well.. you know" Wu hinted. Ivan smiled against Yao's chest and replied "I'll be planning on that shortly, your highness" Ivan replied. Wu smiled at the terrifyingly sweet, passionate man. She sat herself down next to Yao.

"Yao, I will be planning your coronation for two weeks. Your brother is too young and immature to rule China"

"No! Lhong is fit enough to rule"

"He is too young! Give the poor child a break!"

Yao then remembered a simple unanswered question he had instore for his father.

"Father, how did you know who the two guards who captured me were?"

That question shook Qin's head. There is no escape now. He'd been caught. But he felt no guilt in his heart. Instead, he felt anger, frustration and fury all at once. The feeling became too powerful and strong for his weak aging heart.

(YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED TO MAKE QIN SAY "FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" ETC... BUT THEN AGAIN THIS IS A SERIOUS STORY SO NONE OF THAT FOR U GAIZ!)

The memories, faults and feelings processed in his mind was too much to be just an overload. And so, the man dropped to his knees and staggered onto the carpeted floor. The last thing to leave his eyes were panicked guards and the face of his kind enemy.

The question will never been answered.

/

/

2 weeks later...

/

/

Qin's body was buried just outside the palace. Although his father had been suspicious for Yao's disappearance, Yao still forgave the old man even if the dead man can't hear him forgive him. Yao bowed at his father's graved silently praying the final words. Ivan was right behind him, hand on his shoulder for guidance.

"Yao, we have to go. The ceremony will start soon" Ivan whispered in his lover's ear. Yao nodded and finished praying. The sun brightly shone across the midday sky, filling Beijing with life and joy. Today, Yao becomes an emperor.

/

"You are now Wang Yao: Emperor of China"

Yao felt the eyes of hundred's of his people watch him sit on the throne. The crowds cheered for the rightful heir and small tears formed in Yao's eyes. This power is overwhelming. Having gained control of a huge country made him feel so important. Yao waved at his people promising a better country, a better environment, a ban on slavery and a rise in crops and money.

Ivan walked towards him, walking stick in one hand silencing the crowd for a few brief moments. He struggled to find Yao and so, Yao took hold of the larger man's hands.

"Yao, I know I can't see you, but I bet you look incredibly beautiful" Ivan cooed, ghosting his hands over the small features of Yao's face and body. The Chinese man blushed at the affection Ivan was giving him in front of over a thousand Chinese people.

"Yao," Ivan kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pockets "Marry me?"

How could Yao resist?

* * *

AAAANDDD THATSONE STORY FINISHED! WHOOOOOPPPPPP! BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE IF I AM BOTHERED ENOUGH TO MAKE ONE!

**THANK YOU ALLLL SOOOO MUCH FOR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWS. You are all awesome and I luVs YAH! **

**IF YOU'VE READ THE "CLICK SEND AND DIE STORY", AS YOU ALL KNOW THIS ACCOUNT NOW BELONGS TO TWO PEOPLE :ME AND JENEL. ANYWAYSZZZ SEE U GUYS ON THE EPILOGUE...maybe**


End file.
